


Предназначенный

by Hikari_Ai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loveless Fusion, Battle Magic, Battle Scenes, Battle-Related Violence, Blood and Violence, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Graduate School, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fill, Septimal Moon | Seven Moons, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Ai/pseuds/Hikari_Ai
Summary: Один боец. Одна жертва. Одно целое, одна команда, связанная написанным на телах именем. Этот знак отличает их от других и выделяет для друг друга для участия в магическом бое.Идея — петля, стягивающаяся красной нитью, но от имени нельзя отречься. Оно есть, и оно будет. Несмотря на все союзы и причины, с именем нельзя бороться...... если оно у тебя есть.//AU-кроссовер с LovelessРабота есть и нафикбуке





	1. Безжалостный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281019) by [maydei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei). 



> Я грандиозно уворачивалась и убегала от этого фф месяца три или четыре, пока второй человек, за которым я слежу на тумбе, не начал репостить объявы о главы к себе. Ну... в общем, кря. Я не виноват ХД Так что я прижимаю свои 4 тома манги и плачу, что 5 том дорогой и раньше было лучше.
> 
>  **ВНИМАНИЕ:** знания второго фэндома не обязательны, но, если что, в фике достаточно каноничная вселенная Нелюбимого. Плюс, если в Нелюбимом действие происходило в 2002 году, то тут 2017 (потому возможны внезапные спойлеры, хех).
> 
> Красивая [обложка](http://lovelytitania.tumblr.com/post/166327502344/one-fighter-one-sacrifice-one-unit-one-team) от [Asce (@Lovelytitania)](http://lovelytitania.tumblr.com/)

Метка у Мари серебряная; буквы, лентой оплетавшие левое предплечье, полупрозрачные на свету, как шрам.

_«Безжалостный»._

Слово появилось, когда Мари исполнилось двенадцать. Минако носила такую же метку всю жизнь.

— Это не то, что ты сможешь понять, Юри, — с мягкой улыбкой сказала ему Мари, восемнадцатилетняя и всезнающая. Немного снисходительно, но не зло. Она запустила руку в свои волосы, чувствуя призрачный вес вторых ушей на макушке. Куполообразных, кошачьих, мягких, с коричневым мехом. Её руки опустились, когда она посмотрела на себя в зеркало в её комнате и опустила взгляд вниз, на спину. Её хвост тоже исчез.

Скрестив ноги на кровати старшей сестры, Юри махал хвостом по покрывалу, нервно выгибая чёрный мягкий мех. Он не мог прочесть Мари вот так. Он понятия не имел, как без положения ушек и подергиваний хвоста определить, что она чувствует. Биологи предполагают, что эта особенность развития помогает детям лучше общаться между собой и исчезает в возрастом, но почему именно так — никто не знал. Просто факт: у детей были мягкие, пушистые ушки и хвосты, которые исчезали при достижении сексуального пробуждения и не раньше. Визуальный показатель зрелости.

Юри был совсем ребёнком.

Он сморщил нос. Он любил Мари, любил Минако, но…

— Она старая.

Мари тихо вздохнула и посмотрела через плечо. Её волосы падали тёмными волнами на плечи, выбеленные концы всё ещё оставались светлыми. В последнее время они становились всё короче и короче, немного неровными, будто отрезали куски, пока она не подравнивала их. Юри не мог понять этого так же, как не мог понять порезы на её костяшках и довольный взгляд каждый раз, когда она перевязывала их в ванной посреди ночи. Юри заставал её так уже не один раз.

— Знаю, — голос Мари был мягким и перешёл в тихий смех, который звучал как недоверчивый, по мнению Юри.

Мари только что стала взрослой и по возрасту, и по статусу; Минако была в два раза старше в свои тридцать шесть. Женщина всю жизнь была любимым учителем танцев Юри, она всегда была как сестра Мари… или он так думал. Он никогда не представлял себе _ничего_ подобного.

— Но, Юри, — с тем же смехом сказала она. — Она моя.

— Твоя? — ушки Юри повернулись вперёд; он сидел, оперевшись локтями на скрещенные колени и подперев подбородок рукой, когда вернул очки обратно на пухлые щеки. — Что ты имеешь в виду? Расскажи.

Карие глаза Мари засветились. Её улыбка была жёсткой и самодовольной, такой знающей. Она всегда всё знала.

— Ты будешь, как я, — сказала она. — Однажды. Это видно по тому, как ты отдаёшь мелкие приказы. Когда-нибудь кто-то будет принадлежать тебе. А может быть, уже сейчас.

Мари запрыгнула на кровать и взяла его руки в свои; очки Юри упали, когда он опустил голову. Мари перевернула его ладони в поисках.

— Мари?

— Я просто ищу твоё имя, — она закатала его рукава до локтей. Когда она ничего не нашла, взяла очки Юри с матраса и осторожно надела ему их обратно на нос.

Он смотрел на неё, шурша хвостом и подняв ушки.

— Какое имя?

— Твоё _истинное_ имя, — Мари показала на своё предплечье; буквы на нём мерцали. «Безжалостный», говорили они. Прямо как Мари. — Если ты такой же, то у тебя будет оно. И у твоего партнёра тоже. В разных местах для каждой пары.

Юри непонимающе уставился на сестру. Мари наклонила голову на бок, и Юри бегло рассмотрел её шею — два глубоких следа от зубов, следы яростных царапин, а под ними требовательный синяк.

Юри дёрнул ушками. Они органично смотрелись на его голове, такого же тёплого чёрного цвета, как и его волосы, немного большие для него. Мари потянулась с ласковой улыбкой на лице, чтобы погладить одно между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Ты получишь его однажды, — сказала она, садясь обратно рядом с ним на матрас. — Когда-нибудь у тебя будет кто-то, как у меня есть Минако. Не каждый получает такую связь, но мне повезло. И тебе повезёт.

Юри заёрзал, ощутив явное неудобство от этой мысли. Его волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Он надеялся, что Мари этого не заметила.

— Будет ли он старым?

Мари разразилась смехом; конечно, она заметила.

— Не будь грубым, — но затем она затихла; лицо помрачнело. У неё больше не было ушек, но Юри уверен, что сейчас бы они поникли. — Мне жаль, что она старше меня. Я всегда знала её, Юри. Всегда. И она всегда была рядом, даже ещё не зная, кто мы друг другу.

Мари подтянула ноги на кровать; они сидели бок о бок, соприкасаясь коленями. Юри взглянул на её серебряный шрам и задумался, было ли больно его получить.

— Минако жила без меня годы. Годы и годы. Я родилась, и она опять ждала, когда я догоню, а мне вообще не пришлось ждать. Всё это время, Юри, она ждала меня. Я не могу представить, как это.

— Почему тебя?

Мари пожала плечами.

— Я не знаю. Большинство пар близки по возрасту. У нас самая большая разница из тех, кого я когда-либо видела или про кого слышала, — Мари откинулась назад, пока не легла на матрас, свесив ноги. Рукава её школьной рубашки были закатаны к подмышкам, гордо демонстрируя имя.

Юри прилёг рядом, край очков размыл ему её очертания. Мари повернула голову и посмотрела на него, а затем потянулась, чтобы взъерошить волосы.

— Хочешь, я осмотрю твою спину? — спросила она. — Поищу имя?

Юри замер. Момент затянулся.

Он кивнул.

Он сел прямо и поднял рубашку, маленькую, но свободную, над головой; военно-морское поло его школьной формы смялось, когда он бросил его на пол. Юри наклонился вперёд, когда Мари села, и почувствовал её прохладные пальцы на позвоночнике.

— Есть? — спросил Юри, в равной степени ощущая предвкушение и густой страх в животе.

Мари ответила не сразу. Она повернула его, а затем встала, чтобы обойти по кругу и осмотреть ещё и спереди. Юри уставился на неё и попытался не чувствовать разочарования, когда она покачала головой.

Облегчение. Облегчение было тем чувством, что он искал. Юри не нравилась идея обрабатывать поздней ночью раны, обманывая родителей. Не нравилась идея, что его волосы станут неровными. Не нравились синяки и царапины. Не нравилось чувствовать боль.

Но мысль иметь где-то там кого-то, кто найдёт его, кто будет любить так же самоотверженно…

…что ж, так будет лучше.

— Оно ещё может появиться, — сказала Мари с решительным кивком. — Никогда не знаешь наверняка. Некоторые люди поздно раскрываются.

— Всё в порядке, — пробормотал Юри и подтянул хвост к коленям. Он чистил мех пальцами, суетливо и тревожно, и не смотрел на неё. — Я люблю Минако-сенсей, но никогда бы не смог встречаться с кем-то её возраста. Люди бы начали это обсуждать.

Голос Мари стал резким, когда она ответила: — Я не встречаюсь с Минако. Социальные нормы не работают для таких, как мы. _Послушай меня, Юри._

И Юри сделал, как она хочет. Должен был. Потому что приказ в её голосе был сильным, как и её уверенность, и когда Юри посмотрел в глаза сестре, огонь, который он увидел в них, был яростным.

— Это не то, что ставят под сомнение. Это не то, что может исчезнуть. Я буду её до самой смерти; она была моей до моего рождения. Мы не два человека. Мы одно целое. Понимаешь?

Конечно, нет. Он не мог. Это не звучало правильно — это не звучало _по-человечески_.

То, о чём она говорила… было невозможно.

Юри покачал головой и целеустремленно чистил хвост. Ушки лежали ровно, повёрнутые назад, неудобно, против черепа.

Мари вздохнула. Она снова села рядом.

— Люди страдали из-за этих секретов. Я не могу рассказать тебе подробности, — ласково сказала она. — Было бы разумнее, если бы рассказала, но мне разрешено это сделать только тогда, когда ты найдёшь своего партнёра. Я верю, так и будет.

Юри затошнило от мысли, что Мари пострадает. Ему стало хуже от мысли о боли и тайнах. Он любил свою жизнь такой, какой она была. Не всё ли уже достаточно сложно?

— А что, если я не хочу?

— Не говори так, — Мари потянулась, чтобы убрать руки Юри от хвоста, когда он вытянул из него клочок меха. Его всё ещё колотило, даже когда он остановился. Юри даже не понял, когда начал дрожать. — Кто-то там тоже тебя ждёт.

— У меня нет имени, — сказал Юри. Он посмотрел на Мари, родную старшую сестру, которую знал и любил сколько себя помнил, и пытался понять, когда она изменилась. Стала твёрже снаружи, но мягче в глубине глаз. Даже с её шишками и синяками она всё ещё Мари. Всё ещё его сестра. — Может быть, я не хочу этого.

Мари коснулась мочки его человеческого уха, странно и деликатно, и намного чувственней, чем он привык. Однажды, эти уши будут единственными, которые у него останутся.

— Возможно, ты этого не хочешь, но если у тебя оно появится, то я надеюсь, что ты найдёшь его, — Мари обняла рукой его плечи; Юри теснее прижался к её боку.

Она пахла духами Минако.

— Ты любишь её? — спросил Юри.

Мари ответила без колебаний:

— Больше, чем что-либо.

…и, как ни странно, когда Мари отдала себя Минако, Юри понял, что из всех людей в мире именно Минако была той, как он считал, кто любил Мари сильнее всех.

Юри хотел кого-нибудь любить. Кого-нибудь, кому не нужны его уши и хвост, чтобы понимать Юри каждый день, всегда.

Он только надеялся, что для этого ему не нужно имя, как у Мари.

«Безжалостные», так их звали — Мари и Минако. Подходящее имя. Подходящее звание.

Но у Юри не было имени. Он искал его в зеркале в раздевалке каждый день. В двенадцать, тринадцать, четырнадцать, пятнадцать. В шестнадцать он сдался. Он перестал проверять.

Юри сказал себе, что повезло быть свободным от сокрушительного веса судьбы, большего, чем он сам, от чего-то, что не смог бы контролировать.

Он хранил ушки. Мари хранила секреты.

Юри остался безымянным.

 

* * *

 

Годы прошли без происшествий. Мари и Минако стали загадочными, как никогда, и вскоре после того, как они искали его имя, Мари вообще переехала из родительского дома. Жить так было легче, притворяясь, что он ничего не знает о её странной жизни.

Юри это вполне устраивало.

Вместо этого он посвятил время учёбе, учась сначала в средней школе, потом в старшей, а затем в колледже. Юри радовался своему образованию — он хотел помочь миру, изменить жизнь молодежи. Образование поможет это сделать, а хобби, фигурное катание, поможет ему найти покой.

Он никогда не рвался на соревнования: он был слишком занят для этого, и атмосфера борьбы не влекла его. Даже теперь в двадцать четыре Юри был… странным.

У него до сих пор были ушки.

Он никогда не встречал кого-нибудь, с кем захотел бы их потерять. Никогда не знал кого-нибудь, кому доверял бы так сильно, что доверил бы своё тело, своё сердце. А в чём тогда ещё прелесть секса? Есть и другие способы показать любовь. Помощь другим была проявлением любви. Доброта тоже была любовью.

Катание было любовью. Движение тела на льду было самой чистой формой любви, которую мог представить Юри. Это всегда было так, с тех пор, как он впервые увидел соревнования юниоров по телевизору, увидел вспышку серебряных волос и голубых глаз, показанных нечетко из-за небольшого разрешения экрана, в шестнадцать у него уже не было ушек и хвоста, и…

…и в следующем году, как и все последующие, Виктор Никифоров больше не принимал участия в соревнованиях.

Юри всегда интересовало, куда он пропал, но ничего не мог найти. Было ли это из-за травмы, или он выбрал учёбу, он исчез с радара мира подростком, и Юри заполнил своё время другими занятиями. Учёбой, точнее, но… любовь ко льду, которой он вдохновился, никогда не ослабевала.

Он до сих пор иногда задумывался о Викторе.

Юри покачал головой и сосредоточился. Нельзя отвлекаться, когда катаешься на коньках. Последнее, что он хотел, — это получить травму на тренировке, которая должна его расслабить на несколько скудных ночных часов, когда Юко уже заперла дверь.

Юри подъехал к бортику, чтобы поставить музыку, и проигнорировал сообщение от сестры. Он любил Мари, но не хотел думать о ней сейчас.

Когда заиграла мелодия, Юри пропустил её через свои движения, самодельную хореографию, которая была очаровательной, но не особенно сложной. Он прыгал двойные, разрезал лёд твиззлами и отпускал напряжение, скопившееся за день, шепча слова, исчезающие в разуме.

Это всё, чего он хотел. Простая жизнь, простое хобби. Несколько близких друзей, таких как Юко и болтливый студент по обмену, Пхичит. Это было всё, что ему _нужно_.

Почему он не был _счастлив_?

Песня сменилась. Перестановка подняла что-то тёмное, чувственное, опасное. Она была одной из немногих подобных в длинном плейлисте, но отлично подошла под настроение Юри. Он стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза, находя внутренний центр, которого он достигал только на льду. Он чувствовал вселенную вокруг — тонкое, открытое пространство, и Юри _потянулся_.

А затем он катался.

Это не то, что он смог бы описать. Чувство, ощущение силы окружающего мира, и, если бы законы физики не были такими ясными, Юри мог бы поклясться, что в воздухе было что-то ещё, что-то _большее_ , чем кислород, чем свет. Он не решался назвать это магией, но там была энергия, которую было не так легко использовать, но он мечтал об этом, если бы только смог понять, как это сделать.

Он никогда не мог упомянуть это. Это больше, чем чушь, это было… безумие.

Вселенная так не работает, он знает.

Но когда Юри был на катке, когда он чувствовал, какой холодный воздух и как он хрустит, когда он чувствовал фигуры и векторы, созданные лезвиями на его ногах, _всё_ казалось возможным.

Невозможное казалось возможным.

Поэтому Юри упивался этим, позволял наполнить себя и _танцевал_.

В музыке было чувство, которое он никогда не испытывал, но это едва ли имело значение. Когда музыка говорила с ним, он мог почувствовать всё, о чём когда-либо пели, даже если это было незнакомо и странно для него. В этих нотах, в этих голосах была сила, и Юри позволял вести себя, позволял себе звать с тоской, которую никогда не ощущал, с привязанностью и предательством, которых никогда не знал.

У него нет имени. У него нет связи. Так почему он чувствует себя таким пустым? Почему чувствовал, что ждёт, ждёт, ждёт?

О чем ныло его тело? К чему стремилась его душа? Было что-то непостижимое, что-то неприкосновенное, и Юри танцевал с этим, порхал туда и обратно и вокруг тени неосязаемого человека, которого никогда не знал, и чувств, которых у него никогда не было.

_Я здесь_ , говорил он руками. _Я здесь_ , говорил он плечами. _Я здесь_ , говорил он вытянутыми носками, яростными вращениями. _Найди меня, я здесь._

А потом…

— Здравствуй?

Юри рухнул и повернулся посмотреть на вошедшего человека, который стоял у двери в длинном пальто и с распахнутыми глазами, красивым водопадом серебряных волос и без ушек, и…

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — оборонительно потребовал Юри и обнял себя.

— Я просто… Я должен встретиться с кое-кем тут. Дверь была открыта… — мужчина был также шокирован, что и Юри, смотрел большими глазами, и хотя у него не было ушек, чтобы можно было беспрепятственно прочесть его, Юри сразу понял, что тот выбит из колеи присутствием Юри: у него было не больше идей, что он тут делает, чем у Юри. В воздухе чувствовалась энергия, но у него была цель, обязательство. Он обязан.

— Дверь была закрыта, — отрезал Юри обрывисто и резко, и его ушки прижались к коже головы, а хвост плотно обернулся вокруг ноги. — Я сам её запер. 

— Я слышал зов, — слова были странными, пустыми, немедленный ответ. — Я… — его лоб нахмурился, и мужчина подошёл к бортику. Волосы у него были мягкими, шелковистыми, падали на плечи волной, того же цвета, что и лёд под ногами Юри.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, Юри подошёл ближе, притянутый странной силой. Этот человек казался знакомым, но он бы абсолютно точно запомнил блеск серебра, стройную фигуру. Так почему?..

— Я ищу Кацуки, — мужчина робко пожал плечами, глаза блестели заинтересованно. Сбитый с толку. Поразительный. — Кацуки Мари. Я спрашивал про неё, но мне указали сюда. Думаю, мой японский не так хорош.

— О, — ушки Юри заинтересовано навострились, и он посмотрел на мужчину по-новому, с чуть меньшим подозрением. Он знал Мари? — Я Кацуки Юри.

Мужчина замер.

— Юри?

— Да, — ответил Юри. Он отколол кусочек льда носком. — Мари — моя сестра. Ты её… друг?

— Скорее коллега, — ответил он. Его голос был странным, как эхо, немного потусторонним. А глаза… не совсем сфокусированы. Хотя застыли на Юри. Наблюдая. Рассматривая. Прекрасные и голубые, и…

— Подожди минутку, — тихо сказал Юри. — Я знаю тебя. Ты…

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

Хлопнула дверь на другой стороне катка, и Юри резко обернулся кругом, и…

— Мари! — удивился он и обернулся обратно к мужчине, а может _правда_?.. — Подожди, Минако-сенсей? Что вы тут делаете?

Мари обнажила зубы с пугающе свирепым выражением на её лице, которое когда-либо Юри видел у сестры. Хотя она бывала напряженной, он никогда не видел её сердитой. Он не мог назвать оскал на её лице как-то по другому.

Минако встала перед Мари, высокая, худая и красивая, её волосы небрежно обрамляли лицо, пальто расстёгнуто, как будто она уходила из дома в спешке. Даже когда встала перед Мари, она выпрямила спину с жёсткой осанкой танцора и убрала волосы подальше, завязав быстрый пучок. Небрежно. Практично, а не красиво.

Не похоже на Минако.

Ох, Юри не понравилось это, и он не мог понять почему. Было ощущение острого напряжения в воздухе, и он отошёл от странного человека, хотя бы из-за благонадёжности, и нравится ему это или нет, что бы мужчина ни говорил, Мари не выглядит хоть  _сколько-нибудь_  радостной его видеть. Юри выключил музыку и прижался ногами к бортику, встав так, чтобы было большое расстояние между ним и… что ж, всеми остальными.

Здесь происходило что-то, чего он не понимал.

Мужчина оторвал взгляд от Юри и перевёл его на женщин, стоящих на противоположной стороне катка. Каким-то образом даже такого большого пространства между ними хватило, чтобы в воздухе чувствовалось напряжение. Он тоже выпрямился, отвёл плечи назад и поднял подбородок, встав во властную стойку.

Но ему было не просто. Юри не мог сказать, как он это узнал, но… да, он знал.

Мужчина глубоко вздохнул, и прижал руку в перчатке к боку. Воздух стал острым, как булавки и иглы, заставляя Юри тяжело дышать. С последним озадаченным взглядом на Юри мужчина прикрыл глаза, дрожащие серебряные ресницы коснулись бледных щёк на половину секунды, и…

_Свист_.

Это был зов, но не зов. Это был звук, но не звук. Но ощущение ударило Юри прямо в грудь, неизбежно ударив сильным желанием, но затем…

…мальчик ворвался через дверь следом за серебряноволосым мужчиной.

Тощий, бледный, блондинистый, через взъерошенные волосы выглядывали повёрнутые вперёд пушистые ушки.Он заскользил, чтобы остановиться, в поношенных высоких кедах, стройные ноги в рваных чёрных джинсах, одетый в потрёпанную спортивную куртку с леопардовым принтом и закатанными до предплечья рукавами.

Если бы он не встал прямо рядом с мужчиной, Юри бы даже не заподозрил, что они знают друг друга. Резкий на вид подросток и величественный мужчина с виду не имели ничего общего, кроме того, что оба вперились взглядами в Мари и Минако.

Как будто Юри там уже не было.

И вопреки себе с затянувшимся ощущением почти-боли, у него тоже не было желания там находиться.

Мари усмехнулась. Это выражение было неуместным на её лице, и подросток напротив повторил его. Между парами была странная симметрия, понять которую он не мог.

Но это было не важно. Ему надо выбраться отсюда.

Юри стремительно бросился к выходу на коньках, и светловолосый мальчик дёрнулся за ним. Юри ощетинился с внезапной уверенностью, что готов драться, вызывающе уставившись на пацана и махая хвостом, как кнутом.

— Нет, не смей! — рявкнула Мари в тот же момент, когда серебряноволосый мужчина схватил мальчика за капюшон куртки и дёрнул обратно.

— Ты же знаешь, — сказал он, голос резкий с явным неодобрением. — У нас есть задание, а он один, Юра, чем ты думаешь?

Блондинистый мальчик (Юра, по-видимому) агрессивно отмахнулся от рук мужчины, а его уши прижались от недовольства. Кончик его хвоста всё ещё подрагивал, а глаза смотрели на Юри.

— Пофиг, Виктор. Давай уже покончим с этим.

_Виктор_.

Юри вышел за бортик на стороне катка Мари, имя эхом отдавалось в ушах, даже когда он кинулся с телефоном в руках к сестре. Мари и Минако протянули руки, чтобы поприветствовать и вытянуть с катка, и Юри пошатнулся на коньках без чехлов на прорезиненном полу. Минако удержала его, положив руку на плечо. Знакомо. Утешительно.

И всё же Юри понял, что оглядывается на незнакомцев через каток и встречает проницательные голубые глаза мужчины, заставшего его одного.

— Убирайся отсюда, Юри, — тихо сказала Мари.

Это привлекло внимание, и Юри перевёл взгляд. Мари не смотрела на него, всё ещё следя за остальными. Она ощетинилась, сжала кулаки, и воздух вокруг них затрещал.

На ней не было пиджака — так Юри узнал, что она собиралась в спешке. Что-то позвало её, но что — он не мог понять.

Но вокруг её предплечья на свету блестели буквы.

«Безжалостный».

— Кто они? — спросил Юри, когда сел на колени, спешно расшнуровывая коньки. Его влажные носки оставляли следы на резиновом полу. Юри связал коньки вместе и повесил через плечо, опасливо поднимаясь на ноги. — Что они хотят?

— Ничего хорошего, — ответила Минако и ласково положила руку ему на голову. Юри посмотрел на неё, потому что несмотря на всё это напряжение в воздухе, Минако — единственная, кто сохраняла спокойствие. С острым, но спокойным взглядом. Оценивающим. Она потёрла пальцами мягкий кончик его уха, знакомо и легко. — Возможно. Кто знает. В любом случае, Юри, тебе пора домой. Жду завтра на тренировке.

Юри сглотнул, его плечи напряглись.

— Я должен закрыть тут всё, ты же знаешь. Для Юко. Вам не стоит оставаться тут.

— Мы уже уходим, — заверила Минако с мягкой улыбкой. — Если ты оставишь мне ключи, я закрою.

Юри забеспокоился, но он _доверял_ Минако. Учитывая это, он выловил ключи от катка в кармане своей куртки и опустил в протянутую руку.

Юри наморщил лоб. Он боролся с желанием обернуться и сказал как можно тише.

— Думаю… это Виктор Никифоров?

— О да, — спокойно ответила Минако. — Не сомневайся. Это абсолютно точно он.

Теперь ещё _меньше_ смысла.

Но Юри не место здесь. И он не хотел участвовать в том, что тут произойдёт.

— Не навредите катку, — это всё, что он смог сказать, что в перспективе не имело смысла, потому что _что они могли сделать?_ Но сказанные слова чувствовались правильными, и Мари ответила напряженным кивком на периферии.

Юри запихнул ноги в ботинки у входа и поспешно ушёл, дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику от кончиков ушей до дёргающегося хвоста.

Ничего не имело смысла. Ничего. Ни то, что Мари знала, где его найти, или какого _чёрта_ он сейчас почти куда-то вляпался.

Загривок Юри покалывало, когда за ним резко закрылась дверь катка, и тяжесть взгляда Виктора висела над ним всю дорогу домой.


	2. Безымянный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юри был совершенно счастлив притворятся, что боя на катке никогда не было... пока на следующее утро не появился Виктор.

К тому времени, когда наступило утро, Юри почти убедил себя, что это был сон.

Он рано проснулся, а затем, как и всегда, пошёл в колледж Хасецу, где ещё помагал в качестве помощника учителя без особых усилий или каких-то жалоб. Он провёл время в библиотеке кампуса, проверяя работы первокурсников, и когда закончил, то почти забыл о случившемся.

А потом он ушёл из библиотеки.

Когда он вышел, то первое, что он увидел, был серебряноволосый человек, сидевший на скамейке в мягком свете осеннего солнца спиной к двери. Но как только Юри переступил порог, не сказав даже ни слова, мужчина выпрямился…

…и повернулся к нему, смотря широкими голубыми глазами.

И _улыбнулся_.

_Виктор._

— Вот ты где! — бодро сказал он, вставая со скамейки слитным движением. Он выглядел так неуместно тут — серебряные волосы, красивое пальто, кожаные перчатки и нигде не было видно рюкзака. Он сразу засмеялся, как будто присутствие Юри было для него сюрпризом, и откинул волосы за спину, пропуская пальцы сквозь пряди. Они мерцали, как водопад, гладкие, сияющие и светлые, как и запомнил их Юри на нечётком экране телевизора.

Юри вздрогнул и остановился.

— Ты… здесь, — он оглянулся, будто Мари должна в любую минуту появится в зоне видимости его очков с пеной у рта и злобным шипением. Её нигде не было. —  _Что_ ты здесь делаешь?

— Я пришёл извиниться, что помешал твоей тренировке прошлой ночью. Ты действительно очень талантливый, — Виктор засунул руки в карманы и улыбнулся, однако, было в этом что-то натянутое, что не понравилось Юри, но красивым.

Он делает шаг вперёд.

Юри делает шаг назад.

Виктор медленно моргнул и посмотрел на него почти _ранено_.

— Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред, ты же знаешь.

— Ты появился на _закрытом катке_ и подрался с моей сестрой, — сухо подчеркнул Юри. — Сказал, что вы друзья. Но ты _не_ её друг.

— Я сказал «коллеги», — поправил Виктор, его улыбка всё ещё поддельная, голос мягкий. —  _Она_ пришла, чтобы подраться со _мной_ … и теперь это не имеет смысла. Безжалостные втоптали нас в землю; теперь мы раздумываем над новой тактикой. Как тебя зовут?

Юри повернулся на пятке и начал уходить, недовольный. Он закрыл глаза и вздохнул, когда услышал шаги и голос Виктора: — Хэй, подожди!

— Я уже говорил тебе, — сказал он, не поворачиваясь, чувствуя Виктора и его настойчивое присутствие у плеча. Это вызывало зуд, заставляло волноваться. Было что-то в _жизни_ этого человека, что казалось… не совсем правильным. — Меня зовут Юри.

— Нет, я говорю об «истинном» имени, — Виктор догнал Юри и шёл сбоку, так привычно, так уютно.

Ушки Юри дёрнулись, но упрямо остались на месте. Хвост дёргался от раздражения, беспокойства.

— Просто Юри, — тихо сказал он. — Кем бы ни была Мари, я не такой. Я не такой, как ты. Я просто обычный студент.

Виктор, казалось, был рад идти за Юри куда бы тот не направлялся. Он обогнал его и остановился перед Юри, вынуждая их резко встать посередине дорожки. Другие студенты обходили их; плечи Юри напряглись, он заволновался из-за этого странного зрелища, которые они устроили у других на глазах, из-за взглядов, которые кидали на них, от чего покалывало у затылка.

Будто ему не хватало ушек, и теперь у него красивый красивый иностранец, который говорит по английски и упорно ходит за ним его пятам.

—  _Что?_  — отчаянно потребовал он. — Я просто хочу пойти на танцы, что ты _хочешь_?

— У тебя _должно_ быть имя, — сказал Виктор, фальшивая улыбка сползла с его лица. Его глаза были напряжёнными, серьёзными. — Ты проверял?

Юри обиженно зашипел, ушки прижались к голове.

— Я проверял _везде_ , — огрызнулся он. — Годами. И  _ничего_. Я даже не знаю, кто ты, потому что нельзя.

— Кто так говорит?

Юри сделал шаг назад, удивленный и смятённый.

— Что? Мари говорит. Минако.

Виктор рассмеялся с презрительным выражением, которое смотрелось слишком неприятно на его скульптурных чертах лица.

—  _Правда?_ _Вот как_ Лилия заправляет здесь? Они собираются позволить тебе ходить везде, отслеживая каждого, просто потому, что ты ещё не показал своё имя? — он сощурил глаза, но затем его выражение лица изменилось и стало более открытым, более дружелюбным.

_Какая к чёрту Лилия?_

— Если ты хочешь узнать о нас, то я могу рассказать, — весело сказал Виктор и протянул руку Юри, ожидая. — Всё, что хочешь. Но не здесь.

Юри посмотрел на протянутую руку Виктора, затем в лицо. Он _выглядел_ довольно дружелюбно, и, несмотря на все рациональные инстинкты, говорящие, что это ужасная идея, он был… заинтересован.

Мари никогда ничего не говорила ему, касалось это Юри или нет. И ему было любопытно… очень, очень любопытно. Всегда было.

Объяснит ли это что-нибудь о характере отношений Мари с Минако? О годах, когда она перевязывала спрятанные раны в темноте? Объяснит ли серебряный блеск её имени и обещания, которые, как она говорила, пришли с ним, положенные в саму материю её любви и сердца?

Юри хотел знать. Он так сильно хотел знать.

Ох, это _была_ кошмарная идея.

Юри дёрнул хвостом и поправил лямку рюкзака на плече. Он поковырял ногой землю, прежде чем выпрямиться, приняв решение.

— Я не пойду за тобой, — сказал он.

Виктор замялся, распахнув глаза, рука упала. Юри почти почувствовал его удивление, разочарование.

Он закусил язык и выдавил: — Но ты можешь пойти со мной, я знаю, где мы сможем поговорить.

Виктор засиял в один миг, радостно прищурив глаза, что они стали похожи на маленькие полумесяцы, щёки покраснели от резкого осеннего ветра.

— О, замечательно! — он подошёл и взял Юри за руку, не предлагая и не спрашивая. Юри почувствовал жар на щеках, который не имел ничего общего с морозом, когда Виктор переплёл их пальцы и счастливо плотно прижался к боку Юри. — Я в твоём распоряжение. Веди нас, Юри.

Юри подавил клокотание. Хвост метался, и всё, что Юри мог сделать, — это пытаться держать его подальше от ноги Виктора, слишком близко находящейся к его. Наглость! Ему плевать на личное пространство? Каким человек должен быть Виктор, если он дрался с сестрой Юри прошлой ночью, а затем проявился в его колледже на следующий день, как будто ничего не произошло?

Это сулило всевозможные неприятности. Если Мари узнает, то убьёт его.

Но Юри хотел получить ответы больше, чем заботился о мнении сестры… по крайней мере, сегодня.

И некоторые ответы, которые он хотел знать, ему мог дать только Виктор.

С упрямым румянцем и дёргающимся ухом Юри заскрипел зубами и уводил Виктора от любопытных глаз всех своих одногруппников. Безухого мужчину, которого было невозможно не заметить, вьющегося вокруг Юри, хорошо известного помощника учителя и самого заметного девственника кампуса.

Это была кошмарная идея, и Юри знал это, но он не хотел, чтобы это его остановило.

Он хотел ответы. Виктор мог их дать.

Это всё, что было важным.

 

* * *

 

В это время в месте для пикника никого не было, а за деревянными столами можно сидеть при любой погоде. Над их головами листья только начали менять цвет с зелёного на прекрасный золотой, слабый привкус распада едва-едва ощущался на корне языка Юри. Он потянул Виктора к столу на дальнем краю поляны и поманил сесть. Юри залез на сидение напротив, стараясь не стучать хвостом, рюкзак прислонил к скамейке у ног.

Виктор был высоким; поэтому его ноги были длинными, а колени упирались в колени Юри под столешницей. Даже когда Юри попытался их сместить, не было похоже, что найдётся место, чтобы они не соприкасались, даже немного. Его это расстроило, но Виктор, похоже, не возражал. Его улыбка была безмятежной, миролюбивой, когда он запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на листья, и шлейф волос рассыпался по спине.

«Он до сих пор катается?» — задумался Юри. Скулы Виктора разрезали лицо так же остро, как он когда-то резал лезвиями лёд. Было бы ужасно обидно, если Виктор забросил фигурное катание. Его красота и изящество годы назад были небывалыми. Сейчас, даже двенадцать лет спустя, Виктор двигался как танцор, когда шёл рядом с Юри.

— Люблю это время года, — пробормотал Виктор, нарушая тревожную тишину, которая, как и многие вещи, ощущалась так только для Юри. — Не слишком жарко и не слишком холодно. Мне нравятся цвета, которые сменяют листья. Обычно я не вижу этого в Санкт-Петербурге. У вас здесь такие разные деревья. По дороге из аэропорта Хасецу был виден лес и океан. Это прекрасно.

Солнечный свет уловил синеву глаз Виктора и зажёг их ярче, сделал более живыми, как море или небо. Телевидение никогда бы не передало их правильно.

— Мне нравится осень, — тихо и спокойно согласился Юри.

У него было так много вопросов. Так много. Он не знал с какого начать или что говорить.

Когда Виктор вновь перевёл взгляд своих чертовски ярких глаз на Юри, его улыбка была тёплой.

— Тогда у нас есть одна общая черта.

Юри нахмурился, смотря на деревянные доски стола и ковыряя их ногтем. Его ушки быстро и суетливо двигались, как ветер, гуляющий на поляне.

— Какое это имеет значение?

— Мы должны узнать друг друга, — Виктор потянулся через стол, кончики пальцев в кожаной перчатке коснулись тыльной стороны ладони Юри. Кожа была такой холодной на ощупь, что Юри выдернул руку. Взгляд, которым Виктор смотрел на него, вовсе не был обиженным — скорее, чем-то более сложным. — Почему ты убегаешь?

— Я привёл тебя сюда, чтобы получить ответы на свои вопросы, — резко ответил Юри, определённо _не_ волнуясь, несмотря на то, что его уши смотрели в разные стороны, выдавая правду. — Так что ответь на них.

Виктор поставил локоть на столешницу, подпер им подбородок и посмотрел на Юри так, будто он единственное на что стоит смотреть.

— Так _спрашивай_.

Юри рассердился, ерзая, когда сдвинул очки обратно на переносицу за неимением лучшего. Лицо Виктора посветлело, уголки губ приподнялись в ухмылке, которую Юри находил одновременно и привлекательной, и _раздражающей_.

— Ты милый, когда так делаешь, — легко сказал Виктор, как будто такие вещи можно сказать любому. Возможно, когда ты ошеломляющий, яркий и заставляющий не отводить взгляд, не было никаких последствий, если говорить всё, что пришло на ум. Юри не мог представить в себе такой уверенности.

Он сердито свёл брови вместе и ожесточился. Хвост один раз хлестнул в разочарованном раздражении, но он не удостоил слова Виктора прямым ответом.

— Откуда ты знаешь мою сестру?

Виктор постучал указательным пальцем по щеке.

— Я не был знаком с ней лично до прошлой ночи. Знал _о_ ней, и мне сказали, где её найти.

— Почему?

— Безжалостные относятся к моей миссии. Мне нужно победить их, чтобы получить информацию. Мы проиграли, — Виктор нахмурился на этих словах, невольный жест, из-за которого появилась складка между серебряными линиями бровей. Он не выглядел расстроенным, по крайней мере, сильно. Возможно, смирился.

Но…

— Что означает _поражение_? — спросил Юри и сел немного прямее. Его глаза следили за лицом Виктора. — Ты не выглядишь обиженным.

— Я бы не стал, — вздохнул Виктор. — Я просто Боец. Юра — ну, Юрий, на самом деле — моя Жертва.

Слова были бессмысленными, и у Юри не было контекста, чтобы разобраться. «Боец»? «Жертва»?

Виктор тоже наклонился вперёд, серьёзно и задумчиво смотря на Юри.

— Ты выглядишь озадаченным.

— Я не знаю, что это значит, — честно ответил Юри. Он постукивал по мягкой древесине стола, вжимая ноготь, пока не остался красивый след в форме полумесяца, на который Виктор тоже бросил взгляд на несколько долгих мгновений. — Я не знаю ничего о том, в чём участвует Мари. Без конкретики, в любом случае. Я знаю, что пока она не переехала, возвращалась домой ночью вся в ранах, которые скрывала от наших родителей. Знаю, что у неё на теле написано слово «Безжалостный», как клеймо. И знаю, что она связалась с моим учителем, которая старше её в два раза, и когда я попытался сказать ей, что это странно, он аответила, что это не то, что я могу понять.

Рука Юри на столешнице сжалась в кулак. Глаза Виктора задержались на тыльной стороне его ладони с неопределённым выражением, и затем, наконец, напомнились чем-то, что Юри мог распознать.

_Тоска._

— Мари и Минако связаны, — мягко сказал Виктор. — И они разделяют одно имя на двоих — «Безжалостный». Они две половины одного целого. Подходящие друг другу Боец и Жертва, — Виктор теребил манжет одной из перчаток, смотря вниз. Его нежный тон был мечтательным, легко уносился вдаль, когда ветер снова поднялся и растрепал его волосы.

И Юри снова сказал: — Я не знаю, что это значит.

Виктор моргнул. Он опять поднял глаза на Юри в то время, когда его нога коснулась лодыжки Юри под скамейкой. Юри задрожал и испугался — не только от неожиданного прикосновения, но и от холода, когда ему задрали край джинс. Он отстранился, поспешно поправляя их другой ногой.

Виктор вздохнул, но, как минимум, печаль ушла из его глаз.

— Ты правда не знаешь?

Юри потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы поджать ноги под себя; если они уснут, то будут прокляты.

— Я бы не спрашивал, если знал.

Виктор снова потянулся к Юри, сжав его ладонь двумя руками.

—  _Юююююри_ , я начинаю думать, что не нравлюсь тебе!

Юри почувствовал, как жар на щеках перекинулся, как огонь, на уши. Он был уверен, что покраснел и пятнистый и непривлекательный румянец был везде. Его ушки прижались, и он вывернул руку из хватки Виктора.

— Я даже не знаю тебя! Ты всех так часто трогаешь?

Это, если не что-то ещё, казалось, заставило Виктора задуматься. Он отпрянул подальше, мгновение выглядя потерянным, — не обращая внимание на Юри несколько секунд, которые казались почти бесконечными. Он скрестил руки на груди, пряча ладони, и выставил идеальную улыбку с слишком большим количеством зубов, которая взбесила Юри.

_Поддельную._

— Прости, — светло сказал Виктор. — Ты прав, где мои манеры?

Было тревожно, что такое выражение предназначалось ему, решил Юри. Это нравилось ему ещё меньше, чем когда Мари танцевала вокруг темы, когда Минако отбрасывала его вопросы.

Он устал от этой чертовщины. Юри не одновременно ударил пальцами по столешнице и стиснул зубы.

— Мне нужны ответы, которые ты обещал, Виктор. _Скажи_ , что знаешь!

Виктор вздрогнул, сжал челюсть, а затем…

— Бойцы и Жертвы формируют пару, которая может участвовать в магической битве, — выдал он. Виктор страдальчески прикрыл глаза. — Бойцы плетут заклинания своими словами, а Жертвы терпят боевой урон, наносимый чужим Бойцом. Проигрывает та пара, чья Жертва первой окажется полностью в оковах. Я…

Губы Виктора скривились в рычании, и он отдёрнул себя. Он коротко и очень горько рассмеялся, а когда снова открыл глаза, они были дикими.

—…Я не могу поверить, что они никогда не тебе этого. Всё это время они могли тренировать тебя…

— В магии? — отозвался Юри, слова звучали пустыми. — И заклинаниям, и… _ты ждёшь_ , что я поверю тебе? — под кожей Юри был зуд, что-то на интуитивном уровне реагировало на слова Виктора, его манеру поведения, так отличающуюся от того, как он вёл себя раньше.

Воздух вокруг Юри покалывал кожу. Энергия, к которой он всегда был очень чувствителен во время стресса и отчаяния, сейчас для него было ещё более явной, особенно с таким резким голосом Виктора. Юри хотелось вскочить из-за стола, он хотел… _сбежать_.

_Немного._

Его хвост единожды стукнул по скамейке, словно плеть, и это эхом прошлось по телу по позвоночнику.

— Как я могу? Ты просишь меня поверить в невозможное.

— Ты видел имя своей сестры, — сказал Виктор. Он наклонил голову в бок, и его чёлка выскользнула из-за уха, тонкая в солнечном свете, как водяной пар, прилипая к щеке и ресницам. Тот только нахмурился, коротко вздохнул и убрал её одной рукой, которую затем опять спрятал. — Ты утверждаешь, что не чувствуешь этого? Чувствуешь _всё_ это? — Виктор показал подбородком, и Юри осмотрелся вокруг — деревья, трава, всё. — Даже когда катаешься на коньках?

 _Попался._ Юри оборонительно ощетинился, потому что Виктор был чертовски проницательным для человека, который решил, что Юри интересно лишь по прихоти. Неуютно быть поставленным на место, Юри опять атаковал.

— Если тебя это так волнует, почему прекратил?

Юри не знал, чего ждал. Задумчивый вздох Виктор, который откинул голову назад, был не совсем этим, взгляд снова кружил по листьям.

— Я никогда не хотел прекращать. Но моё имя появилось, когда я был подростком, и меня отправили в Академию тренироваться. После этого у меня не хватало времени на что-то ещё… на соревнования, в любом случае. Я до сих пор катаюсь, когда могу. Но не так часто, как хотел бы.

Казалось слишком жестоким представлять, как кто-то забирает Виктора от льда. Он был таким особенным, таким недосягаемым. И он оставил это, чтобы… скрываться?

— Академия?

— Семь Лун, — ответил Виктор, всё ещё смотря на небо. — В начале было семь академий в семи странах, где Бойцов и Жертв учили и подбирали им пары. Сейчас их только три, и семь главных должностей распределены между ними. Одна здесь, другая в России и ещё одна где-то в Северной Америке.

— Почему?

Виктор рассмеялся и, наконец, снова посмотрел на Юри.

— Хотел бы я знать. Уже никто не знает, почему создали первоначальные академии или каким целям служили Бойцы и Жертвы прежде, чем появился Любимый.

Юри моргнул, вес этих слов тяжело осел между ними. Виктор посмотрел вниз на столешницу и медленно опустил руки, кладя их ладонями вниз на дерево. Когда он заговорил, его голос был тихим.

— Возлюбленный был Жертвой, частью старых Семи Лун, но отрёкся от них. Он уничтожил большинство академий. Все связанные пары, всех молодых воспитанников. Никто не знает, как или почему он это сделал, но он убил всех. Взрослых и детей. И сбежал с невообразимым количеством данных, старых баз данных, всеми созданными алгоритмами для поиска Бойцов и Жертв, у которых ещё не появились имена. Информацией для создания пар. Тем, что мы никогда не сможем вернуть.

Дыхание Виктора вырвалось длинным выдохом, дрожащим и тихим, и продолжилось. Юри не знал почему, правда, но прислушивался.

— Говорят, у него было два Бойца. Не только делящий с ним имя, но и Чистый, на котором он оставил своё имя. Он был… жесток. Он вредил им. Всем навредил. Не только из-за жизней, которые забрал, но и из-за украденных данных. Из-за Любимого есть целые поколения, которые блуждают вокруг, не зная как найти свою пару и действуя вслепую.

Это было больше количество информации, чем Юри знал, что с ней делать. Он не понимал значимость, но…

Юри попытался представить мир, в котором Мари охотно причиняет боль Минако.

И не смог.

Ушки Юри прижались, вздрогнули, и он смотрел на то, как сжались кулаки Виктора на столешнице. Даже если у Юри не было возможность понять историю, Виктору было больно. Юри робко протянул руку, положил свою ладонь на ладонь Виктора. Просто. Лёгкое прикосновение.

Виктор отдёрнул её.

Уязвленный, озадаченный, Юри смотрел, как Виктор опустил глаза вниз и…

…снял перчатку.

Слово «Обречённый» мерцало серебром на тыльной стороне правой ладони Виктора, вертикальная линия букв от запястья к основанию безымянного пальца.

Юри не отрывал глаз. Он видел имя Мари большее количество раз, чем мог сосчитать, видел метку Минако из раза в раз в танцевальной студии. Тогда казалось странным и необъяснимым, что два человека разделяют такую метку.

Он никогда не видел ничего подобного ни на ком другом.

Это казалось… каким-то реальным.

Юри всё смотрел. Виктор положил руку обратно в чужую всё ещё раскрытую ладонь. Юри протянул другую, но остановился — ему можно коснуться? Это грубо? Он просто был таким любопытным, но не знал, какие манеры приняты в мире, о котором говорит Виктор, о магии, заклинаниях и концепте пар, которые звучали странно близко к родственным душам.

Может быть, не было никакой красный нити для таких людей, как Виктор. Может быть, у них были только серебряные буквы.

Когда Юри встретился глазами с Виктором, его рука колебалась в воздухе, Виктор кивнул.

Так что Юри прикоснулся.

Не было выпуклых линий или выемок — никакой обозначений линий букв. Но даже так пальцы Юри покалывало. Буквы были бледными, как шрам, но чёткими и понятными для чтения, слегка переливались.

«Обречённый».

— Это прекрасно, — тихо признался Юри. — Это… это действительно хорошее имя.

— Наши имена — наша суть. Я Боец Обречённого, — тихо ответил Виктор, гордо, и когда Юри бросил на него взгляд, он действительно выглядит просящим похвалу. — Твоя сестра, Безжалостная… имя никогда не врёт.

— Обречённый, — сказал Юри. Это легко слетело с языка. В некотором смысле успокаивающе. Даже как человек, который бунтовал против судьбы всю свою жизнь, Юри мог… увидеть призыв. — А у того мальчика, другого Юрия… у него другая половина?

Виктор замер.

Смотря вниз, он пробормотал: — Нет, ещё нет. Но мне сказали, что будет.

— Сказали? — рука у Виктора была тёплой от того, что была в перчатке; Юри почувствовал ещё более сильный холод, когда Виктор, в конце концов, забрал руку и натянул перчатку обратно на пальцы. Он встряхнулся. Сейчас не время. — Кто сказал?

— Мой наставник, — ответил Виктор, и на этот раз его нога задела Юри под столом. Тот не отстранился. Виктор тихо вздохнул и пожал плечами. — Я всё ждал, зная только имя. Юра пришёл в Академию в прошлом году, и из нас получилась неплохая пара. Его имя до сих пор не появилось, но… — Виктор коротко рассмеялся и подпер подбородок ладонью.

Он выглядит усталым, подумал Юри.

— Кто это ещё может быть? — спросил Виктор больше себя, чем кого-либо ещё. Он посмотрел на Юри тяжёлым взглядом. — Говорят, что Бойцы и Жертвы неизбежно находят друг друга, но так как нас осталось очень мало, Яков взял меня одного. Я вырос там. Моё имя поздно появилось. Юра даже младше, чем был я.

Юри немного выпрямился.

— Он появился только в прошлом году?

С тенью озадаченности Виктор кивнул.

— Почему?

Юри запыхтел. Он опять рассеянно поправил очки на носу и попытался проигнорировать слабое тепло на щеках.

— Нет, ничего, я просто…

— Хммм?

— Если _тебя_ взяли, когда ты был подростком, это просто… долгое время в одиночестве, — закончил Юри.

Солнце ярко светило, дерево стола было сырым и прохладным. Единственными звуками были шелест листьев и тяжёлый глоток Виктора.

А затем Виктор рассмеялся почти неслышно и нежно-горько. Смех набирал силы, становился громче, всё ещё с острыми краями, которые делали больно Юри. Он знал с неприятной дрожью по позвоночнику, что настоящий смех Виктора не будет таким неровным, таким сломанным. Через некоторое время звук прекратился, и последующая улыбка Виктора какой угодно, но счастливой.

Юри хотел сделать её ещё лучше, но не знал как. Его ушки неуверенно поникли.

— Однако теперь вы есть друг у друга. Разве это не хорошо?

Под столом стопа Виктора сместилась и зацепилась за щиколотку Юри. И задержалась. Виктор закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, солнечный свет, падающий тёплыми линиями на лицо, осветил его светящимся золотом.

— Глубоко внутри, — тихо сказал Виктор, — Юра хороший мальчик.

Это не было ответом — особенно учитывая, что Мари никогда не была в состоянии сделать что-то, кроме как удариться в лирику, в разговоре о Минако, даже когда она была подростком и восхищалась танцами Минако, её грацией. Даже до того, как Мари получила имя, она была очарована. Сведена с ума. Не было времени, чтобы Мари _не_ зашла далеко в этом вопросе.

Но… _ох._

— И ты не уверен, что он? — спросил Юри, и поднял носок ноги, чтобы стукнуть по икре Виктора, до сих пор находящуюся рядом.

Виктор пожал плечом, грубо отмахнувшись. Он не опустил голову, чтобы снова посмотреть на Юри.

— Алгоритмов поиска больше нет, но я получил имя. Его имя. Он единственный, что имеет смысл. Что ещё я могу сделать? Его имя появится, в конце концов, и тогда… — Виктор вздохнул. — Просто…

— Я ничего не знаю о твоём мире, — достаточно легко признался Юри. — Но ты не выглядишь счастливым.

— Ты, очевидно, достаточно знаешь для поиска, чего не знает Яков, — лаконично возразил Виктор. На этот раз Юри мог сказать, что это было давнее чувство разочарования; не вызванное им или направленное на него. — Я знаю, что Юра не в восторге от меня. Мы очень разные люди. Я полагаю, это просто… это не то, что, как мне говорили, ощущают связанные. Не то, что я ожидал. Не то, что другие пары, кажется, имеют. Если это всё, что есть, то они всё это время _преувеличивали_ или просто со мной что-то не так? Может быть, я слишком долго был один и я… — Виктор резко прервал себя, грустно рассмеявшись. — Прости. Я не знаю, почему говорю тебе это, когда должен был отвечать на вопросы.

— Ох, — заслушавшись Виктора, Юри забыл. Но один вопрос стоял перед глазами, умоляя задать его, возможно, самый очевидный. — Ты говорил, что у вас миссия, которая связана с Мари и победой над ней и Минако в битве… или что бы там ни было, полагаю. В заклинаниях. Ты понял.

Юри потёр шею, смущённый и неуверенный. Слова казались причудливыми и невозможными, когда он произносил их. Он запустил пальцы в волосы, а потом опять поправил очки. Нервная привычка, как он предполагал. У него их было много.

Но сейчас внимание Виктора было на нём, полностью, с внимательными голубыми глазами, которые следили за каждым жестом и загоняли Юри в угол. Кончик хвоста задёргался, одно ушко беспокойно зашевелилось, из-за чего Виктор перевёл взгляд вниз и обратно наверх.

— Да и, думаю, я просто задаюсь вопросом… почему?

— Почему что? — Виктор нахмурился, кладя локти на стол. Юри нахмурился, и он пояснил: — Просто хочу быть уверенным, что отвечаю на правильный вопрос. Почему я здесь? Почему Безжалостные?

Юри кивнул.

— Оба.

Виктор задумался, долго выдыхая.

— Яков расстроится, если узнает, что я рассказываю об этом кому-то… но ты не кто-то, да? Ты семья Мари и, возможно, можешь мне помочь, — Виктор положил подбородок на скрещенные пальцы, и ветер растрепал его волосы. Серебряные пряди попали на ресницы, на изгибы и провалы щёк и губ. Виктор, кажется, этого не заметил. — Хорошо. Я приехал в Японию, потому что у нас есть зацепка о местонахождении данных о связанных. Юру и меня послали забрать их.

Юри прищурился.

— У Мари?

Он не мог представить, что она скрывает такую информацию — не от того, что Виктор рассказал о ней. Эти данные нужны для поиска связанных пар прежде, чем появятся их имена. Мари ценила свою любовь с Минако слишком высоко, Юри был уверен. Она бы не стала скрывать подобное от кого-либо ещё. Ему не нужно было знать о Бойцах и Жертвах для этого.

Виктор покачал головой и убрал волосы от глаз. Он протянул руку через стол со странным, задумчивым выражением лица, когда он взял ладонь Юри в свою и перевернул её. Всё ещё только кожа, как и в день, когда Юри родился. Ни метки, ни серебряного блеска, ни букв, ни даже шрамов или родинок. Только давний загар от прошедшего лета, который превратится в бледно-бежевый, когда месяцы зимы, наконец, наступят.

— Нет, но у женщины, которая научила Мари всему, что та знает. Наставница Минако, Лилия Барановская, — Виктор снова перевернул ладонь Юри, а затем проследил пальцем по линиями на ней.

Дрожь Юри вздыбила шерсть на хвосте и вибрацией отдалась вверх по позвоночнику, покалывая кончики ушей, от этого странного, интимного жеста. Такого родного, а глаза Виктора были такими понимающими.

— Я… — начал Юри с дрожью в голосе, прочистил горло и попробовал снова. — Я никогда не слышал это имя. Если Мари и встречалась с нет, то я нет.

— Это неудивительно, — голос Виктора был больше похож на бормотание, и был ли он таким низким, потому что Виктор больше говорил для себя или потому что только для ушей Юри, ну… это было достойно обсуждения. Юри всё ещё краснел от его звучания, по крайней мере, пока голос Виктора опять не стал мрачным. — Она бы ушла в затворники. После того, как украла данные и бросила Якова, я бы удивился, если бы она часто светила лицом.

Юри начал понимать, что тон яростной неприязни не был обычным у Виктора. Или, как самый минимум, он был специально предназначен для тех, кто этого заслужил больше всех.

— Кто такой Яков?

—  _Мой_ наставник, — ответил Виктор. Он сжал ладонь Юри. — И Боец Лилии. Она выбрала его больше сорока лет назад, только чтобы потом оставить страдающим в одиночестве. Не правильно для Бойца и Жертвы жить отдельно. Даже если имя дали люди, а не Боец с ним родился.

Пальцы Юри начали болеть. Имя «дали»?..

— Некоторые Бойцы рождаются без имен, — добавил Виктор, смотря наверх. Он изучал местность, пока Юри беспокойно молчал. — Чистые Бойцы. Если Жертва осталась одна, то новый Боец может принять её имя. Иногда его пишут чернилами. Иногда… более жестокими способами. Говорят, что Любимый вырезал своё имя ножом.

Виктор опустил их соединённые руки на стол, возможно, с чуть большей силой, чем это было необходимо. Костяшки Юри заныли; Виктор погладил их большим пальцем почти рассеянно, потерявшись в своём горьком убеждении.

— Но Лилия выбрала Якова, к счастью или нет. Имя теперь с ним навсегда, хотя она его предала и бросила.

Юри впитывал информацию. Самый очевидный вопрос, который вертелся на языке, — «почему?» Но кое-что казалось более актуальным.

— А что касается Чистых Жертв?

Виктор медленно моргнул, вырываясь из потока мыслей.

— Что?

— Чистых Жертв, — повторил Юри. — Которые могут подойти к любому Бойцу.

Виктор отпрянул, вырвал руку. Выражение лица, с которым он посмотрел на Юри, было задетым, немного шокированным, будто Юри предложил что-то ужасное. Возможно, так и есть.

— Нет. Этого никогда не может быть, — он глубоко вздохнул, а затем взял себя в руки. Когда он продолжил, его голос казался более собранным. — Жертвы не взаимозаменяемые, как Бойцы. Жертва похожа… похожа на нервную систему. Конечности можно потерять и заменить протезами, но если разрушить мозг…

Ушки Юри дёрнулись, а он наклонился вперёд, заинтригованный.

— Так Жертва…

— Жертва — _это_ имя, — подтвердил Виктор. Он взглянул на свои руки в кожаных перчатках. — Они сердце. Мозг. Жертва забирает боль Бойца, но они решают исход битвы. Жертва определяет, выиграешь ты или проиграешь.

Юри не заметил как привык к теплу Виктора, пока тот не убрал ногу, оставив Юри со странным чувством и холодом.

— Бойцы… сделаны, чтобы быть умными. Обращаться со словами. Но Жертва — всё, ради чего живёт Боец, чьим всем приказам следует. Бойцы без Жертв… бесполезны.

Виктор покаянно опустил подбородок; кончики длинных волос волочились по грязному столу для пикника, по грязи от месяцев дождя на открытом воздухе. У Юри заболело сердце от вида такого _послушного_ Виктора, а потом он понял что именно тот сказал.

Нет. _Нет._

— Ты не бесполезен, — сказал Юри.

Виктор поднял глаза, испытывающие, недоверчивые.

— Ты _не бесполезный_ , — повторил Юри. — Мне… мне _всё равно_ , что я не знаю о том, что творится в вашем мире. Ты не ненужный. Твой наставник отправил _тебя_ , связанного или нет, верно?

Виктор заторможено моргнул.

— Я… да. Отправил.

— А он мог выбрать любого, так что он выбрал тебя не просто так. Я полагаю, он доверяет тебе, — Юри сел прямо и убежденно кивнул. Его ушки стояли торчком, настороженно и внимательно, а хвост лениво скручивался за спиной. — Это значит, что ты хорош и он ценит тебя. Я не знаю, как много всего делает Мари, но… Знаю, что она упрямая. И что она и Минако действительно близки. Они вместе с тех пор, как я был ребёнком, — то есть больше, чем десять лет. Так что, если вы говорите, например, о науке, метафорах и разной чепухе, о том, как быть одним телом… ты не думаешь, что у них больше практики? Ты встретился с Юрием только в прошлом году. Это не твоя вина. Он всего лишь ребёнок.

Виктор посмотрел назад, а потом его взгляд расфокусировался. На него обрушился шквал мыслей.

— Я никогда, на самом деле… но я предполагаю… если бы мы не конфликтовали, возможно…

Юри сместил и вытянул ноги, пока колени не оказались под скамейкой и ему пришлось наклониться вперёд, хвост инстинктивно помогал сохранять равновесие. Твердо посмотрев на Виктора и привлекая его внимание, Юри глубоко вздохнул, борясь с трепещущим сердцем от красивого блеска глаз Виктора.

— Ты слишком много думаешь о магии и недостаточно о здравом смысле. Реальный мир не может стать _твоим_ миром, но он всё ещё здесь. Тебе нужно думать, как человек, а не как какой-то… какой-то боевой робот.

Виктор слегка растянул губы, глядя на Юри так, будто никогда не видел прежде. Этот странный, далёкий блеск исчез — осталось только заботливое внимание и свет, явно означающий, что у него что-то _щёлкнуло_ в голове.

— Ты прав. Я не смогу перехитрить их. Мне нужно ещё подумать и выдвинуть идею получше. Ты такой умный, Юри.

Застигнутый врасплох и польщённый одновременно Юри притянул руки обратно к себе.

— Ох. Я, эм. Я в сфере образования. Критическое мышление — это важно.

— Вау! Правда? — Виктор наклонил голову набок с неподдельной улыбкой, затем осмотрел открытое пространство для пикников, далёкое здания колледжа: в достаточной мере задерживаясь в _этом_ мире, реальном мире. В том, где жил Юри, а Виктор… нет. — М, я помогал преподавать в Академии дома. Ну, полагаю, я был больше инструктором или тренером. Давал мастер классы чародеям с упором на воплощении и проявлении дополненной реальности.

Слова были сказаны так непринуждённо, как будто кто-то ссылался на большое школьное отделение… это поразило Юри, и он откинулся назад.

— У тебя… есть степень магистра в магии?

— Ох, — неприкрыто рассмеялся Виктор, яркий и сияющий на солнце. — Полагаю, можно сказать и так, — он прогнул спину, едва слышно _хрустнули_ позвонки и последовавший довольный вздох. Он сел боком на скамейке и встал, вытянув руки высоко над головой, и…

…Виктор был _высоким_. И по тому, как ткань длинного пальто прильнула к телу, Юри с уверенностью мог сказать, что он был… в прекрасной форме.

Юри покраснел. Он тоже встал и поднял рюкзак, закидывая его на плечи. Виктор наблюдал за ним с рассеянной заботливой улыбкой, сосредоточенный, но не настолько проницательный, чтоб Юри начал беспокоиться. Когда Юри прошёл мимо, Виктор быстро догнал его, и их плечи касались друг друга во время ходьбы.

— Куда мы идём?

— Мы?..

— У меня нет никаких дел, так что я думаю присоединиться к тебе. У тебя сейчас занятия? Я раньше никогда не был на настоящем уроке в колледже. Это сложно?

— Я… нет… это просто требует внимания, — ответил Юри в смятении. — У меня нет пар. Но мне надо на тренировку по танцам.

— Ты танцуешь? — спросил Виктор с улыбкой. — Могу представить. Какое направление?

Юри покраснел, но странное любопытство Виктора неспешно ощущалось всё более и более довольно приятным, чем навязчивым.

— По большей части, балет. Некоторые современные направления. Ох, но…

Юри остановился. Виктор сделал ещё несколько шагов, прежде чем тоже остановился и повернулся к нему.

— Хмм?

Юри пнул траву, опустил глаза. Он совершенно не хотел оставлять Виктора, но…

— Минако — мой тренер по танцам, так что я не знаю… она не разрешает приходить посторонним, — сказал Юри так мягко, как только мог.

— Ох, — Виктор снова моргнул, явно сбитый с толку. Он быстро взял себя в руки, впрочем, и чересчур ярко улыбнулся, не слишком правдоподобно. — Всё в порядке. Я, в любом случае, должен найти Юру…

— Виктор.

Виктор замолк. Он пожал плечами, беззаботный, и посмотрел на Юри с более честной, робкой улыбкой.

— Я знаю, что не могу проводить с тобой всё своё время. Мне просто нравится твоя компания. Я думаю, что ты интересный.

Юри замешкался.

— Не потому что я брат Мари?

Он не был уверен, почему это имело значение или почему так его заботило. Ничто из этого не имело с ним ничего общего.

Но он быстро успокоился, когда Виктор искренне покачал головой и подошёл ближе, протянув руку, чтобы аккуратно щёлкнуть по кончику пушистого ушка Юри. Юри мгновенно залился краской от груди до скул. Жест в кругу семьи был обычным и утешительным, но с незнакомцем это было… интимно. Он вздрогнул, когда Виктор начал теребить ушко, наклонив голову набок и тепло наблюдая.

— Ты интересен сам по себе.

Хвост Юри заметался из стороны в сторону. Виктор, казалось, был очарован этим тоже — как минимум, пока он не потянулся, чтобы подёргать его, и Юри возмущённо не шлёпнул его по руке.

— У меня так давно они были! — сказал Виктор в качестве извинения, сглаживая ситуацию яркой улыбкой, которая подозрительно была похожа на сердечко, и вытянул губы бантиком. — Я уже и забыл какими выразительными могут быть ранние особенности.

Что ж, если Виктор и хотел очаровать _Юри_ , то он выбрал совершенно неправильную тактику. Юри плотно скрестил руки и нахмурился.

— Я прекрасно справляюсь с моими _ранними особенностями_.

— Ох? — Виктор от шока распахнул глаза, когда Юри демонстративно прошёл мимо. — Юри! Это было не оскорблением! Я думаю, что они милые!

— У тебя уже есть свой _ранний_ человек, с которым можно иметь дело! — не сдержавшись, сказал Юри с раздражением. Действительно. Виктор собрался быть невоспитанным и лапать ушки и хвост Юри, а затем… что? Фантазировать о них? Нет, спасибо. Было достаточно много людей, у которых был фетиш на чьи-то ушки. Если Виктор один из них, то Юри не желал иметь с ним ничего общего.

— Юра — ребёнок, — усмехнулся в ответ Виктор, и _чёрт подери_ эти длинные ноги, позволившие Виктору встать на его пути, даже не запыхавшись, с волоском к волоску в идеальной причёске, волосы струились по спине. Они снова упрямо пришли в тупик. — Прости, если оскорбил тебя. Я ничего не подразумевал. — Виктор смотрел ему в глаза, и достаточно долго, пока ушко Юри опять не дёрнулось, и он не отвлёкся.

Юри свистяще выдохнул. Виктор выглядел вполне испуганным его вспышкой гнева.

— Ты просто… Мне трудно держаться от тебя подальше. Так что я… удивлён, — мягко сказал Виктор. — Тому, что они до сих пор с тобой, в смысле. И ничего другого. При всём моём опыте работы со словами, я иногда могу ляпнуть глупость.

— Я… — лицо горячее и безумное, на грани между как польщённым, так и оскорблённым, Юри в ответ сам наговорил чёртову ерунду: — Я всегда хотел, чтобы было, как у Мари, я никогда!.. — Юри прижал руку к лицу, сместив очки вбок, ушки плотно прижались к черепу от смущения. — Забудь. Это глупая причина.

Но когда Юри посмотрел сквозь пальцы, Виктор выглядел… нежным.

— Это лучшая причина.

Юри сглотнул и с раздражением взял себя в руки, слишком грубо и сильно сильно надавливая на очки. Переносица заболела, но он был уже слишком смущён, чтобы исправить это. Он выпрямился, возмущённый.

— Я иду на тренировку. Тебе _следует_ найти Юрия. Если он так молод, как ты говоришь, то не стоит оставлять его одного в чужой стране. Кто знает, во что он может ввязаться?

Виктор засунул руки в карманы, небрежно, как вам угодно. Он улыбался.

— Мхм, — ты, вероятно, прав. Мне _стоит_ его поискать. Доброго дня, Юри. Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся!

И Юри поспешно ушёл, без должного ответа, хвост, буквально, спрятался между ног, и, нравится ему это или нет, он _был_ уверен, что встретится с Виктором опять.

С учётом всех обстоятельств, пожалуй, даже раньше, чем позже.


	3. Бездомный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Виктор и Юрий оказались вовлечены в жизнь Юри даже больше, чем ожидалось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С выборами??? Не знаю, я хотела наклейки, а в итоге получила их 1,5 набора и билет в кино х3

Если он и надеялся на не по сезону тёплый вечер, то надежды Юри рухнули, когда он вышел из студии в сильный ветер и тут же задрожал. Запахнув потуже куртку вокруг влажного от пота тела и натянув капюшон на ушки, Юри сгорбил плечи, сжавшись, и отправился домой.  
  
Тренировка с Минако была изматывающей. Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы сосредоточиться, как она хотела, но появление Виктора в начале дня пагубно сказалось на его мыслях. Потребовался почти час, чтобы наконец раствориться в музыке, движениях, танцевать синхронно с учителем… и как только у него получилось, этого почти хватило, чтобы забыть, как Виктор держал его руку, как соприкасались под столом их ноги. Как он оказался, так легко и непринуждённо, сбоку от Юри.  
  
Это было  _правильно_. На самом деле, прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы это чувствовалось так правильно, но оно было. И у него даже не было гарантий, что он снова увидит Виктора.  
  
Юри запыхтел, когда поднялся ветер, резвясь между зданий, расположенных близко друг к другу; ноги ныли после привычной дороги домой.  
  
Всего миля или две было от студии до онсена, который оставался неизменным и имел историческое значение даже несмотря на то, что находился на краю города. Семья Юри владела им в течение многих лет, и это была единственная подобная гостиница, оставшаяся в их районе. Они сильно полагались на присутствие летних туристов, последние из которых скоро будут направляться домой на, как обещали, холодную осень и еще более холодную зиму. На данный момент, однако, их гостиница была была почти полной, и его матери нужна была вся помощь, которую она могла получить.  
  
Юри с сожалением нахмурился при взгляде на приземистый силуэт Ледяного замка, когда проходил мимо, пообещав, что завтра найдёт время для тренировки. Как бы то ни было, его загруженности на сегодня хватило, чтобы задержаться допоздна, не оставив ему и нескольких часов на катание. Но он задумался — был ли каток в том же виде, каким он оставил его? Хотя он взял обещание с Мари и Минако, что они будут осторожны,  _чтобы_  они там ни делали, он не был там с прошлой ночи.  
  
(По крайней мере, Юко не писала ему. Он полагал, что если она не отправила ему какие-либо требовательные сообщения, то всё было в порядке. Или около того, говорил себе Юри.)  
  
Юри вздохнул и снова посмотрел на мост, уличные фонари только начали загораться, пока солнце опускалось за небосвод. На редких и низких облаках оставались отблески тёплого света, но прогретый днём воздух уже разогнал ветер. Юри ненавидел ощущение, когда капюшон давил на ушки, но ничего поделать с этим не мог — несмотря на мех, кожа на них была тонкой и незащищённой, и отморозить её было много легче, чем всё остальное, а гул ветра, стоящий в округлых ушных раковинах, был одним из наименее любимых звуков Юри.  
  
Рёв океана стал громче, когда Юри начал пересекать мост; далёкие крики чаек успокаивали своей обыденностью. А затем он споткнулся.  
  
Судя по звукам на середине моста, Виктор был там… и не один.  
  
На самом деле, он, казалось, спорил с младшим Юрием. В том, сколько времени у Виктора ушло, чтобы найти его, Юри не был уверен… как и в том, почему они, кажется, ссорились на том самом мосту, который вёл к дому Юри. Это было, несомненно, популярное место для встреч в хорошую погоду. Но вечер стремительно приближался, и Юри был уверен, что есть другие, лучшие места для разговора.  
  
Виктор повернулся к нему спиной, но Юри мог расслышать расстроенные нотки в чужом голосе, уносимые за пределы моста в океан. Его волосы были в беспорядке, серебряные завитки хлестали по лицу, цепляясь за высокий воротник, которым он защищался от ветра. Но здесь не могло быть ошибки, это были его волосы, даже когда Виктор, наконец, прекратил спорить и отвернулся от Юрия, он держал в зубах резинку для волос, пока собирал пряди в небрежный пучок.  
  
В начале он не заметил Юри, и позже Юри понял, что это из-за его невзрачной куртки, джинс и рюкзака за спиной — в глазах мира Юри выглядел как какой-то студент из колледжа. В любом случае, Юри действительно не хотел быть втянутым в любые разногласия между Юрием и Виктором… но что ещё он мог сделать? Перейти дорогу? Это казалось почему-то грубым и определённо лишним. Он мог привлечь даже больше внимания, перебегая дорогу на мосту в неположенном месте, где тихо и почти нет машин.  
  
Виктор бросил на него беглый взгляд, когда он приблизился, и начал оборачиваться к своему молодому спутнику — а затем замер. Повернулся обратно. Распахнутые голубые глаза уставились на Юри, как самонаводящийся маяк, голова склонилась в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть лицо под капюшоном.  
  
Абсолютно случайно Юри посмотрел ему в глаза, но этого было достаточно. Виктор узнал его, и сердце Юри застучало в горле, когда тот засветился от необъяснимой радости. Он поднял руку в приветствии.  
  
— Юри!  
  
О боже. Ему следовало знать, что нет никакого способа выбраться из этой ситуации, потому что,  _естественно_ , Юри был отвратительным, напряжённым и  _истощённым_ , а Виктор выглядел…  
  
…вау, Виктор сам выглядел также.  
  
У него под глазами были тёмные круги, которые Юри не заметил днём, или, возможно, они просто казались страшнее из-за теней от заходящего солнца. Хотя его волосы и были растрёпаны, было заметно, что они становились жирными, как у Минако после тренировки, на что она обычно жаловалась. Осознание ударило как обухом по голове: он понял, что Виктор, вероятно, был в той же одежде, что и вчера ночью, — поблизости не было видно его багажа, хотя, когда Виктор переступил с ноги на ногу, Юри мельком увидел выглядящую тяжелой спортивную сумку, поставленную у ног Юрия.  
  
Юри задумался, когда в последний раз у них была возможность переночевать или помыться.  
  
И если Виктор выглядел помятым, то его молодой спутник выглядел ещё хуже и излучал отчётливую ауру измученного ребёнка в шаге от срыва. С гневным взглядом он оттолкнул Виктора в сторону, решительно скрестив руки на груди, и вышел вперёд, вцепившись глазами прямо в Юри, дёргая хвостом и повернув на него ушки.  
  
— Ты! — рявкнул он. — Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь, Кацуки? Тебе лучше свалить, или…  
  
Юри рассердился, вид Юрия, толкающего Виктора, до сих пор крутился в голове. Ребёнок он или нет, это было неправильно, это не было по-доброму, Виктор не  _заслуживал_ …  
  
И ещё раз, как кошка-мать котёнка, Виктор поймал Юрия за шкирку.  
  
— Юри, не будь грубым. Он живёт в этом городе, так что может ходить везде, где хочет. Не надо устраивать драки.  
  
Юрий зарычал на Виктора — ниже его больше, чем на голову, и тощий, он не мог ничего сделать, кроме угроз. Если бы Виктор не контролировал его так непринуждённо и привычно, то Юри бы ожидал, что ребёнок мог начать драку, которую так очевидно жаждал прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Он враг, Виктор!  
  
Виктор сердито покачал головой и обменялся взглядами с Юри, слишком понимающе, слишком знакомо.  
  
— У него даже нет имени. Он нам не навредит.  
  
Юрий вцепился в руку Виктора и вырвался, сделав несколько шагов назад, пошатнувшись. Теперь он направил свой гнев на Виктора.  
  
— Откуда, чёрт возьми, ты это знаешь?  
  
Юри неловко переминался. Виктор засунул руки в карманы с мягкой улыбкой, которая ощущалась сдержанной. Беспристрастной.  
  
— Мы говорили раньше, когда ты бегал по городу.  
  
Лицо Юрия покраснело, он обвинительно ткнул пальцем в грудь Виктора.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, когда ты  _игнорировал мои звонки?_  Не смей сваливать всё на меня. Я искал…  
  
— Очевидно, недостаточно упорно, так как я нашёл тебя за двадцать минут. Этот город не  _такой_  уж и большой…  
  
Юри стоял на месте, оказавшись в положении постороннего, втянутого в вековой спор. Он поправил лямку рюкзака на плече и перевёл долгий взгляд на противоположную сторону моста. Может быть, если он быстро…  
  
— Как прошла тренировка?  
  
Юри повернулся, и капюшон съехал с головы. Он скомкался около шеи, и Юри задрожал от прохладного ветра с океана, продувавшего влажные волосы. Плечи Юри напряглись и сжались в бесполезной попытке защититься. Виктор смотрел на него проницательными голубыми глазами. Такими голубыми.  
  
— Эм, хорошо. Я просто возвращаюсь домой, — Юри неясно дёрнул подбородком, показывая куда-то поверх Виктора и Юри. — А вы? Что вы собираетесь делать?  
  
В ответ та же нелепая, пустая улыбка, после которой Виктор отвернулся от  _него_.  
  
— Ещё не решили. До сих пор взвешиваем варианты.  
  
Юрий прорычал что-то непонятное на их языке, но было ли это пренебрежительное замечание о словах Виктора или что-то о Юри, он был уверен, что никогда не узнает.  
  
Но одна вещь маячила в голове Юри, и слова вылетели из его рта прежде, чем он смог их остановить, тихие и неуверенные.  
  
— Вам негде остановиться?  
  
Виктор замер. Юрий повернулся к нему, и, несмотря на затянувшееся раздражение Юри… он выглядел очень уставшим. Утомлённым. Они обы были такими, если честно. Затем Виктор тихо вздохнул, напускная храбрость и отвага рухнули под тяжестью взгляда Юри, и он покачал головой.  
  
О, это была плохая идея. Ужасная.  
  
С тех пор, как Юри встретил Виктора, у него было полно ужасных идей, не так ли?  
  
Но он не собирался останавливаться из-за этого.  
  
— Знаете… — Юри запустил руку в волосы, распутывая пряди и распрямляя пальцы. Он вздохнул, а Виктор наблюдал за ним, наблюдал за каждым движением. Юрий сузил глаза из-за нервных подёргиваний хвоста Юри. — У моих родителей гостиница. Пока вы не начнёте устраивать драки или создавать проблемы, я не думаю, что они будут против, если вы остановитесь на несколько дней.  
  
Виктор медленно моргнул, губы приоткрылись в безмолвной эмоции, которую он не успел выразить прежде, чем Юрий взорвался.  
  
— Нет, если там будет твоя сестра. Не в этой жизни.  
  
Юри нахмурился, отвлёкшись.  
  
— Мари живёт с Минако. Она даже больше не работает в Ю-топии. Там только я и мои родители. И гости, я… полагаю, — Юри замолк, шаркнув ногой, пока они смотрели на него. — Я просто подумал, что мог бы предложить. Так как у вас нет места, и вы… вы выглядите усталыми.  
  
Юрий взглянул на Виктора. Жесткое выражение лица исчезло, оставляя только мягкую оболочку растущего мальчика, который нуждался в поддержке кого-то, кому он доверял (независимо от того, сколько они спорили). Виктор опустил взгляд, и через мгновение тяжело и по-семейному положил руку между мягкими ушками Юрия, покрытыми светлой шерстью.  
  
— Мы вымотаны, — признался он с кривой, истощённой улыбкой. — Ты очень добр, Юри.  
  
Юрий покачнулся, хотя очень старался сохранить фирменную гримасу на губах. Его хвост успокаивающе обвился вокруг ноги, когда он неуловимо потянулся к руке Виктора.  
  
Зелёный блеск в глазах напомнил Юри о водорослях, которые вымывает на берег потрепанными временем, но целыми. Он мог видеть многое из этого и в молодом светлом Юрии.  
  
Юрий запрокинул голову, привлекая внимание Виктора, прежде чем что-то тихо сказал на русском. Виктор беспомощно пожал плечами, а затем ответил, и весь разговор был потерян для Юри. Что бы они не говорили или что бы они не хотели, это было только между ними, а Юри тем временем обошёл их под настороженные взгляды, подняв сумку за ремень и закинув её на плечо с тяжёлым пыхтением. Что бы там ни было, это определённо не было лёгким.  
  
Виктор распахнул глаза и шагнул вперёд.  
  
— Я могу…  
  
— Я справлюсь, — ответил Юри сквозь зубы, некоторое время поправляя ремень, а затем позволив сумке упасть на бедро. По крайней мере, он не катался сегодня; если бы он занялся чем-нибудь ещё, кроме танцев, то он не был бы уверен, что у него хватит сил нести еще одну сумку помимо своей. Мари всегда говорила ему, что он упрямый. Если это так, то это у них семейное.  
  
Виктор смотрел на него, заправив чёлку за ухо.  
  
— Ух ты.  
  
Юри покраснел и повернулся на пятке так небрежно, как только смог.  
  
— Пойдёмте, — он надеялся, что его голос звучал не слишком запыхавшимся… или не слишком просяще. — Ужин, вероятно, уже подали, но мы можем подать его ещё раз.  
  
Тротуар был не слишком широким, чтобы на нём поместились три человека и большая спортивная сумка, но когда Виктор взял Юрия за руку, чтобы они смогли все вместе пойти домой плечом к плечу, то у них получилось.  


* * *

 

Родители Юри, к счастью, приняли его своенравных спутников без вопросов.  
  
И как только они оставили свои куртки на лестничной клетке, а Юри показал им, как носить обувь для гостей, он отправился в онсен, непонятно, почему, с ними на хвосте.  
  
Юри с удивлением обернулся.  
  
— Почему вы преследуете меня? Вы можете поесть или попросить у моих родителей номер.  
  
—  _Ты_  куда собрался? — потребовал Юрий, скрестив руки на груди; кончик его хвоста извивался за спиной.  
  
— Помыться? — легко пожал плечами Юри. — Это курорт с горячими источниками. Но они общие…  
  
— Мне нужна ванна или душ, или что тут у вас здесь, — запыхтел Юрий. У него заурчал живот, и Виктор, стоящий за  _ним_ , начал смеяться. —…а затем ужин.  
  
— Юра всегда голодный, — сказал Виктор так, будто это секрет, в то же время стягивая резинку со своих длинных волос. — Но я бы тоже хотел помыться.  
  
Щёки Юри покраснели. Боже, он всю жизнь делил общие бани вместе с молодыми и пожилыми людьми. Он что, правда собирается волноваться по этому поводу  _сейчас_? Он отвернулся, сдерживая смущение, но хвост предательски его выдал.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда следуйте за мной. Если вы хотите искупаться в бассейне или горячих источниках, то сначала надо будет вымыться. А так не торопитесь. На выходе есть полотенца и джинбей, а потом мы поужинаем. Хорошо?  
  
Юри придержал дверь в раздевалку, пропуская Виктора и Юрия вперёд, когда они согласно забормотали. Они производили впечатление странной парочки — неуместные и явно иностранцы — тем, как они смотрели на каждый предмет в доме Юри, как будто все было совершенно новым для них. Однако, столкнувшись с обещанием горячей воды и мыла, они быстро разделись до нижнего белья, а затем… замешкались.  
  
Юри вежливо отвёл глаза и протянул пару коротких полотенец, больше подходящих для сохранения скромности, чем для обтирания.  
  
— Это не сильно важно. Просто не забудьте сначала сполоснуться.  
  
Юри повернулся к ним спиной, странно нервничая впервые за многие годы, когда небрежно и безразлично снимал с себя одежду. Единственной целью в его голове было дать мышцам отдохнуть и смыть пот после работы. Когда он обернулся, Виктор и Юрий, казалось, всё уладили, хотя Юрий покраснел. Он хлестал хвостом из стороны в сторону, а затем на выдохе что-то пробормотал.  
  
Юри нахмурился.  
  
— Что это было?  
  
Виктор глухо засмеялся.  
  
— Он спросил где можно взять расчёску. Я бы и сам не возражал, если у вас есть свободная.  
  
— Ох, — естественно, длинные волосы требовали определённых усилий по уходу. Обычно такие вещи не хранились в мужской раздевалке, но Юри знал, что припрятал здесь одну про запас некоторое время назад, и выловил её проворными пальцами. — Возможно, вам придётся поделиться…  
  
Но Виктор казался более чем счастливым, когда протянул руку взять её, и серебряные буквы мягко и гордо мерцали на тыльной стороне его ладони.  
  
— О, прекрасно. Всё в порядке, я просто ненавижу расчёсываться пальцами. Спасибо тебе, Юри.  
  
Юри уставился на Виктора, когда он обернулся и пошёл к Юрию, который уже начал мыться. Волосы Виктора падали волной до талии и были такого же цвета, как туман над морем, тело у него было высоким, стройным и бледным, как луна. Юри ущипнул себя за бедро, слишком мягкое и покрытое пятнами в виде молний и — оу, да, это всё ещё больно, и это всё ещё реальность.  
  
Виктор был ещё красивее, когда не прятался в этом огромном пальто.  
  
Юри следил за ними, быстро, но тщательно моясь, пока Виктор проходился расчёской по запутанным волосам Юрия и вокруг прижатых ушек под хныканье и жалобы. Они всё ещё тихо спорили между собой, когда Юри вышел из раздевалки, направляясь к открытому бассейну. Он начал понимать, что их ссоры были больше семейными, чем яростными, если не обычным и естественным состоянием их отношений.  
  
Виктор был прав. Они совсем не похожи на Мари и Минако.  
  
Юри вздохнул, когда опустился в воду, тепло успокаивало ноги, ноющую спину и постоянные боли у основания хвоста. Юри часто пытался чередовать танцы и катание, чтобы упражнения были комплексными, но, к сожалению,  _и то_ ,  _и то_ давало слишком большую нагрузку на тело, когда он слишком усердствовал. Юри был склонен делать именно это — в конце концов, образование не оставляло ему столько времени на хобби, сколько он хотел, поэтому он использовал любую возможность по максимуму.  
  
Юри нашёл любимый уголок бассейна, молчаливо благодаря, что он пока единственный снаружи в это время вечера. Он мог заметить, что из-за холодного воздуха пар, поднимающийся от горячей воды, был более густым, чем обычно в осенний вечер. Он отложил очки в сторону, прежде чем опуститься до подбородка, чтоб тело свернулось клубком и прижалось к тёплым каменным выступам, и очистил разум, отдалённо и неясно представляя себе лёд в голове.  
  
— Юри?  
  
Он не был уверен, сколько времени прошло, когда его нежно позвал Виктор. Юри открыл глаза, увидев слегка размытым зрением Виктора, сидящего на коленях на краю бассейна, с покрасневшей кожей и распущенными волосами, полотенце мало скрывало самое драгоценное. Он небрежно держал расчёску между пальцами.  
  
Юри списал на туман в голове то, что не сделал ничего больше, чем медленно моргнуть и обвить себя хвостом в воде.  
  
— Я не спал.  
  
Виктор приподнял уголки губ.  
  
— Не против, если я присоединюсь? Думаю, Юрий сейчас уйдёт ужинать. Однако я пойму, если тебе не нужна компания.  
  
Ушки Юри заинтересованно повернулись вперёд, деликатно его выдавая. Виктор улыбнулся чуть шире, но дождался кивка Юри, прежде чем снять полотенце и скользнуть в воду, издав удивлённый тихий звук. Юри одновременно благодарил и проклинал своё действительно ужасное зрение.  
  
— Вау, она действительно горячая.  
  
Юри слегка улыбнулся в ответ и потянулся за очками, прищурившись и напрягая глаза. Ему пришлось приподняться над водой, чтобы очки не запотевали, но он полагал, что это честная сделка, чтобы хорошо видеть Виктора.  
  
…Несомненно очень честная сделка.  
  
Виктор покраснел от щёк до того места, где его грудь исчезала в воде, волосы серебряным облаком развевались вокруг тела. Виктор покрутил расчёску, вытягивая руку к Юри.  
  
— Поможешь расчесать сзади? Юри слишком тянет на концах, а самому трудно дотянуться.  
  
Виктор толкнул расчёской в его руку, и Юри взял её в оглушающей тишине, неожиданно уперевшись взглядом в широкую спину Виктора и пятна веснушек вдоль плеч, и…  
  
Юри сглотнул.  
  
— Т-ты пришёл сюда попросить помочь тебе расчесаться? — руки Юри нашли спутанные концы волос в воде, и ох — он понял, что Виктор имел в виду. Кто-то спустил ком до самых концов, где образовался весьма неподатливый узел. Незаметно для Виктора Юри решил отказаться от расчёски, держа её между зубами, когда начал распутывать его пальцами.  
  
Испугавшись, Виктор оглянулся через плечо, слегка потянув ком из рук Юри. Он поморщился от рывка.  
  
— Ой, ой! Ауч, прости, это полностью моя вина. Я просто не ожидал…  
  
Юри забурчал себе под нос, немного с упрямым недоверием, но также и с лёгким смешком.  
  
— Ты говоришь мне не дёргать, а потом сам же и дёргаешься. Я вырос среди женщин. Я знаю, как справиться с клубком волос. Видишь? — Юри осторожно распутал часть и свободно вытащил, отодвигая в сторону, где она бесцельно поплыла по воде. Затем снова вернулся к работе, используя конец расчёски, чтобы потихоньку распутать всё остальное. Он чувствовал, что его ушки дергались от того, насколько сильно он сосредоточился.  
  
Виктор вздохнул и расслабился под руками Юри, между грудью Юри и спиной Виктора была всего пара дюймов. И действительно, как быстро изменилась ситуация в жизни — всего за двадцать четыре часа они от незнакомых людей перешли к…  _этому_.  
  
Юри успокоился. Нет, это не может быть правдой. Это был уровень близости, к которому он шел бы ещё несколько  _месяцев_. А ещё… а ещё…  
  
— Юри? — пробормотал Виктор, повернув голову, чтобы взглянуть на Юри сквозь чёлку. — Готово?  
  
— А, дай мне минуту. Эм, — Юри ловко распутал остатки, удивляясь мягкости волос Виктора, скользящих между пальцами. — Вот. Сейчас… сейчас всё в порядке.  
  
Виктор счастливо загудел, осторожно вывернувшись из рук Юри и запрокинув голову в воду, звёздный серебряный туман окружил его, и он пропустил пальцы сквозь него от корней до кончиков. Виктор довольно вздохнул и уселся в воде так, что плечи оказались под ней, когда он нашёл удобное место, чтобы сидеть близко к Юри.  
  
Юри привык смотреть на купающихся постоянных гостей, казавшихся больше похожими на мокрых кошек. Виктор был почти преступно красив. Он прислонил голову к окружающему их каменному бортику, заправив чёлку за ухо, засунув руку под щёку. Вот так он совсем не выглядел как человек — возможно, сирена, ждущая песни взамен. Юри мог почувствовать ноты в дюймах между ними, возможно, почувствовать их песню на коже.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, Юри.  
  
Юри сглотнул.  
  
— Я… это ничего, — от отложил расчёску в сторону, Виктор наблюдал за ним с такой ленивой непринужденностью, что Юри  _сильно_  разнервничался. Хвост Виктора мерцал в воде, как рыбки минноу, настоящая стая кои, плещущаяся за его рёбрами.  
  
Улыбка Виктора была небольшой и ласковой.  
  
— Это ничего. Так редко можно найти кого-то, кто может быть нежным.  
  
Румянец пополз по лицу Юри со скоростью поезда; он наблюдал за блеском в глазах Виктора, когда он засмеялся, хотя и не недобро. Проснулась глубокая, тёмная часть Юри, которая хотела удрать. Он отмахнулся от неё. Вода была тёплой, спина чувствовала себя уже лучше, а Виктор…  
  
Виктор, казалось, довольствовался тем, чтобы отдохнуть рядом с ним и пообщаться, сверкнуть улыбкой в форме сердца на каждое паническое подёргивание ушек Юри. Но он никогда не давил, и смотрел только Юри в лицо. Это многого стоило.  
  
— Как долго вы будете здесь? — спросил Юри.  
  
— Хммм. Трудно сказать, — Виктор задумчиво нахмурился, запрокинув голову и наблюдая, как пар поднимается в воздух. — Юрий и я не будем довольны, если не выполним миссию. Это единственное, что нас объединяет, — он вздохнул. — Тем не менее, наш проигрыш всё меняет. Мы вызвали Безжалостных на бой за информацию. Минако была нашим лучшим шансом найти Лилию. Мы должны начать с нуля, не имея зацепок. Так что это может занять некоторое время.  
  
Юри подумал о спортивной сумке, которую нёс на улице, и понял, что такой вес едва ли был достаточен для нескольких комплектов одежды на двух человек. У них действительно не было запасного плана?  
  
— Ты слишком легко одет, — сказал он с сомнением. — Через несколько недель похолодает.  
  
Виктор склонил голову на бок, на лице у него были первые намёки на застенчивую ухмылку.  
  
— Ты беспокоишься о мне? — когда Юри обрызгал его водой, Виктор засмеялся по-настоящему. Но момент резко закончился, и Виктор закрыл глаза. Он провёл руками по воде, оставляя рябь на поверхности кончиками пальцев.  
  
— К тому времени мы уже уйдём с твоего пути, я уверен. Так или иначе.  
  
Почти вся кожа Виктора покраснела от жары, пропитавшей горячие источники. Это только сделало имя на тыльной стороне руке более контрастным, более ярко выделяющимся. Юри не смог остановить себя, когда он потянулся коснуться руки Виктора, и…  
  
Виктор должен был вздрогнуть, или —  _что-то ещё_. Это было столь же неожиданное прикосновение и для Юри, ушки прижались, когда он понял, как дерзко это было, как  _настырно_ , когда Виктор был так почтителен, но…  
  
Виктор открыл глаза, тихо и задумчиво, когда смотрел на небо. С лёгким вздохом он он повернулся посмотреть на Юри, терпеливо. Выжидающе.  
  
И Юри должен был подавить эти слова, не имел права предлагать, не посоветовавшись с семьёй, но его голос был твёрдым, когда он сказал: — Ты можешь оставаться столько, сколько вам нужно. Вы оба.  
  
Взгляд Виктора был ровным, пытливым; он перевернул ладонь Юри в своей, и их ладони соприкоснулись.  
  
— Ты не должен говорить такие вещи, — Юри попытался отстраниться, уязвлённый, в груди трепетало непринятие, но Виктор сжал пальцами его руку, прежде чем Юри успел сделать это. Виктор крепко его держал. И продолжал улыбаться. — Если ты будешь слишком добр, то никогда не избавишься от нас.  
  
Виктор осторожно разжал их руки, наконец садясь прямо и собирая волосы руками. Быстро и ловко поворачивая пальцами, он обернул хвост вокруг самого себя, сделав подобие пучка. Пряди у лица были слишком короткими, чтобы удержаться, упав обратно вперёд; Виктор подул на них, но они упорно прилипли к его щекам. Он свистяще засмеялся и убрал пряди обратно пальцами — на голове были петухи, волосы были неидеальными и мокрыми, а на груди и ключицах был пятнистый румянец. Но его глаза были ярко-синими, а улыбка — искренней, и он был абсолютно прекрасен.  
  
Когда Мари узнает об этом, а она узнает, Юри был уверен, она убьёт его.  
  
— Я умею думать о худших вещах, — сказал он, и улыбку Виктора можно было сравнить только с лунным светом.


	4. Беспокойный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По мере того, как Юри и Виктор становятся всё ближе, Юри только начинает понимать, какая большая часть его жизни всегда была связана с тем миром, знал он этого или нет.

Ужин был простым, хотя по природе своей Хироко, увидев двух уставших, голодных мальчиков, преисполнилась побуждением накормить их самой вкусной и сытной едой, о которой могла вспомнить.  
  
У Виктора засияли глаза, когда он добрался до кацудона мамы Юри; а Юрий если и успевал хоть что-то распробовать, то происходило это в считанные секунды между поднесением еды ко рту и проглатыванием, всё пережёвывалось с огромной скоростью — так могли только подростки. Оба теснились вокруг обеденного стола с Юри в зеленых джинбеях, отвлечённо глядя на его рис с жареной рыбой и салат — Виктор постоянно хмурился, когда Юри отклонял его предложение поделиться кацудоном.  
  
— Я легко набираю вес, — признался он, покраснев и дернув ушками. — Так что я ем кацудон, только когда закрываю сессию.  
  
Виктор, казалось, думал, что это  _очаровательно_.  
  
Юрий усмехнулся.  
  
— Так ты превращаешься в свинью, съев свинью? Забавно.  
  
— Юрий, это  _грубо_ , — отругал его Никифоров и потянул за кончик светлого заострённого ушка. Плисецкий по-кошачьи зашипел в ответ, замахав хвостом.  
  
Подросток был в хорошем настроении под конец ужина. Несмотря на тёплую ванну и сытный ужин, иногда нет ничего лучше для тела, чем спокойный сон.  
  
И в этом и была вся загвоздка.  
  
— Мама сказала, что сейчас свободна только одна комната, — Юри подошёл к Виктору с ключом, и тот улыбнулся, благодарно протянув руку.  
  
— Это не проблема, — ответил Виктор.  
  
И это  _не было_  слишком большой проблемой, пока Юрий не взглянул на скромную комнату в японском стиле, а затем повернулся к Виктору и Юри и сказал:  
  
— Чёрт возьми, нет. Определенно нет, — Юри рассердился, наполовину обиженный, прежде, чем Юрий ткнул обвинительно пальцем в лицо Виктора. — Ты постоянно  _возишься_  во сне, и я никак не могу выспаться. Я не спал два дня. Найди себе другое место.  
  
И после этого наблюдавший весь день за их ссорами, похожими на братские, Юри нахмурился, ожидая саркастическую колкость от Виктора или улыбку, как когда он причёсывал его, но…  
  
Виктор только молча кивнул, как призрак, повернулся и ушёл обратно в коридор, исчезая из вида и оставляя Юри и Юрия одних.  
  
Ушки Юрия прижались к голове, когда Юри хмуро на него посмотрел, и хотя он дрогнул, но не поддался.  
  
— Если бы ты спал с ним в одной комнате, то понял бы меня. Я так устал, я просто… — его голос дрогнул. — Я так  _устал_.  
  
Юри вздохнул. Он был уверен, что Юрий и Виктор были достаточно вымотаны для неожиданных реакций.  
  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Просто отдохни немного.  
  
Юрий посмотрел на него, бутылочно-зелёные глаза были одновременно расстроенными и виноватыми.  
  
 — Он просто… я… — он оборвал себя, затем прочистил горло. Плисецкий уже тяжело прислонился к дверному косяку, медленно сползая, но отчаянно пытаясь поддерживать дерзкий образ, и смотрел на Юри.  
  
— Мне не жаль. Он сходит с ума из-за этой миссии. Но тебе лучше подыскать для него какое-нибудь место, даже если это будет просто тихий угол.  
  
Хмурый взгляд Юри был серьезным, но каким-то спокойным и более задумчивым, чем раньше. Его хвост принимал странные, неуловимые формы, и Кацуки неопределённо махнул рукой Юрию.  
  
— Я позабочусь об этом. Если тебе нужно больше одеял, внизу есть кладовка, — Юри взглянул на растрёпанные волосы Юрия и измождённый вид. — Побудь здесь немного.  
  
В этот напряжённый момент, Юри был уверен, что между ними установилось взаимопонимание. Юрий не хотел отказываться от отдыха и комфорта, но также он по-своему заботился о Викторе.  
  
Он скинул сумку, которая упала на пол с хорошо слышимым в тишине комнаты глухим ударом, а затем, встав на колени, расстегнул её и достал из комплект одежды и ещё что-то, ушки сосредоточенно поднялись. Этим чем-то была куртка — белая с красным из неопрена, на воротнике была флисовая подкладка, а на рукавах сложная вышивка. Когда Юрий впихнул вещи ему в руки, Кацуки недостаточно быстро сообразил, и толстовка упала на пол, растёкшись белым пятном.  
  
Юри наклонился, чтобы поднять её, и в этот же момент замер. На спине были изображены переплетённые колец и слова «Russian Olympic Team».  
  
С одной стороны, она казалась маленькой, но была всё ещё слишком большой для Юрия. И когда Юри потёр ткань между пальцами, то почувствовал, что она была поношенной и очень полюбившейся своему владельцу.  
  
Дыхание перехватило, но Юри держал себя в руках.  
  
— Но… Виктор никогда не ездил на Олимпиаду.  
  
Взгляд Юрия острый, непередаваемый. Но он смотрел на Юри как на кого-то, кто получил бесценные знания, но всё ещё не знал, что с ними делать.  
  
— Эта жизнь забирает всё. Всё твоё свободное время, семью и мечты. Поэтому мы держимся за всё, что можем, даже если это неправильно, — Плисецкий быстро отстранился, раздражённо отступив. — Просто отдай это. На случай, если ему станет холодно.  
  
Он быстро закрыл дверь перед носом Юри.  
  
Действительно, понимание.  
  
С вещами в руках Юри пошёл по коридору к лестнице, куда ушёл Виктор, но бледная кожа и серебряные волосы на глаза не попадались. Когда он заглянул во все открытые для постояльцев комнаты, а Никифорова нигде не оказалось, Юри немного занервничал.  
  
В конце концов, он нашёл его на крыльце.  
  
Жёлтый свет, просачивающийся сквозь сёдзи, был единственным освещением, когда Виктор сидел в темноте, запрокинув голову к небу. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда Юри отодвинул дверь и закрыл её. Тот неловко стоял позади него долгое мгновение, самые кончики ушек дрожали — Виктор очень хорошо знал, что Юри здесь, а тот знал, что он знает. Но затем мужчина похлопал по деревянным доскам рядом с собой, не оглядываясь.  
  
Юри сел.  
  
Виктору потребовалось время, чтобы посмотреть на него, хотя тишина не казалась неуютной. Волосы у него мягкими волнами падали на лицо, растрепавшись из влажного пучка, с которым Виктор просидел весь ужин. Они зацепились за воротник джинбея, за плечи, за ресницы; по крайней мере, когда Виктор повернулся к Юри, у него на голове был беспорядок из серебристых, как звездный свет, локонов, а ледяные глаза, в равной степени одинокие и красивые.  
  
А потом он увидел куртку в руках Юри, и его выражение лица стало чуть более потерянным.  
  
Юри протянул ему её. В течение долгих мгновений, когда Виктор забирал ношу, которую он принёс, было трудно дышать, но вместо того, чтобы надеть её, Никифоров положил куртку на колени. Он пальцем проследил олимпийские кольца так, что его движения говорили, как часто он это делал, и Виктор снова запрокинул голову назад, смотря на луну.  
  
— Юрий просил меня передать тебе это, — прошептал Юри. Его голос был слишком громким в тишине, поэтому он понизил его. Вдалеке разбивались волны океана. Хвост Юри шуршал по доскам крыльца. — Он сказал, что сожалеет.  
  
— Нет, это не так, — мягко сказал Виктор.  
  
Юри замолчал.  
  
— Спасибо, что принёс, — продолжил Виктор. И после всего, что мужчина сделал и пережил за эти последние несколько дней, его подавленный голос звучал как-то слишком  _неправильно_. Сердце Юри сжалось, и он в замок сцепил ладони на коленях, чтобы не протянуть их. Его хвост судорожно двигался, обессиленно, тревожно и неуверенно. — Я… постараюсь не мешать.  
  
— Ты не мешаешь, — тут же ответил Юри. Он точно знал, что имеет в виду Никифоров, но… но слова должны быть сказаны, а Юри должен был сказать их, и…  
  
— Когда ты так говоришь, я почти верю в это, — Виктор держал куртку в руках, прижимая к груди, цепляясь за неё, как ребёнок за спасительное одеяло. Он откинулся назад, пока не упал спиной на крыльцо, волосы рассыпались по полу, как вуаль. Он закрыл глаза, прячась от света, от темноты неба, от Юри.  
  
Тишина не была бальзамом, но была пузырём чего-то неприятного и непонятного. Юри не знал, что сказать, а Виктор, похоже, не хотел ничего предлагать.  
  
Хвост Юри нервно вильнул туда и сюда, туда и сюда, туда и…  
  
Виктор с закрытыми глазами протянул руку и погладил костяшками пальцев чужой хвост.  
  
Юри вздрогнул и поёжился от удивления, каждый волосок встал дыбом. Хвост распушился от шока, и Кацуки было немного стыдно признавать, что он взвизгнул. Он без раздумий ударил Виктора по руке и подтянул хвост к себе на колени, покраснел и моргнул, колкие слова были готовы сорваться с кончика языка.  
  
Виктор обернулся в поисках какой-нибудь причины спасти положение, пока Юри был встревожен и выбит из колеи. Его щёки покраснели и разгорячились, румянец быстро перекинулся вниз по шее и вверх до кончиков ушей.  
  
— Прости, я…  
  
Виктор оборвал себя. В полной тишине Юри пристально смотрел в ответ.  
  
— Ты никогда не был на Олимпиаде, — выпалил Юри.  
  
А затем они оба уставились друг на друга.  
  
Виктор сглотнул. Юри подцепил и вытянул волосок из хвоста.  
  
— Ты прав, — медленно сказал Виктор. — Я отобрался, но не поехал. Моё имя появилось через несколько лет после резни в Семи лунах. В то время всех выживших Бойцов и Жертв отправляли в новую академию для обучения. Без исключений. И это был конец моей карьеры фигуриста.  
  
Волнение Юри постепенно исчезло.  
  
— Это несправедливо.  
  
— Да, — согласился Виктор. Он перевёл взгляд вперёд, глядя в никуда. — Но я научился хорошо обращаться со словами и уже привык быть лучшим. Так что я нашёл для себя что-то новое. Сказал себе, что моя Жертва будет стоить потерянной возможности оставить свой след в истории.  
  
Виктор замолчал, прижимая олимпийку к груди. Мягко вздохнул.  
  
— Ты поверил в это? — спросил Юри.  
  
Тишина между ними была многолика, наполненная огромным количеством смыслов и домыслов, хотя никто из них не мог быть уверен в том, что она  _означала_.  
  
Виктор не смотрел на Юри, пока ответил:  
  
— В то время.  
  
Юри пригладил шерсть на хвосте, шок от прикосновения Виктора до сих пор пламенем отдавался в позвоночнике. Он посмотрел на свои колени, неуверенный, ожидал ли он увидеть отпечаток руки на них или знак, или…  
  
— Но сейчас?  
  
Юри не знал, зачем спросил, когда уже знал ответ и также знал, что Виктор никогда не скажет этого вслух.  
  
Это был первый раз, когда привычная уже для них тишина была неудобной. Юри знал, что зашёл слишком далеко. Это было не его дело, и так или иначе, Юрий для Виктора, очевидно, всё ещё оставался семьёй. Было несправедливо спрашивать, что бы он предпочёл.  
  
В любом случае, прошло много времени. И двадцать восемь лет прошлого Виктора уже не изменить. Не будет славы, которая вернула бы на лёд.  
  
Юри сглотнул и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Прости. Я не должен был этого говорить. Я… полагаю, что тоже иногда говорю чушь.  
  
Виктор повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Юри, но ничего не сказал. Его взгляд был спокойным, твёрдым — а затем он закрыл глаза. Положил голову набок на деревянные доски крыльца. Если бы он стоял, Юри уверен, то он бы пошатнулся.  
  
Поэтому Юри выпустил хвост и потянулся к Виктору, позволив кончикам пальцем мягко коснуться чужой ладони. Виктор разлепил глаза и коротко пробормотал мягкое вопросительное «хммм?».  
  
Ему нужно место для сна. В онсене не осталось мест, а все столовые и гостиницы откроются только ранним утром. Так что, несмотря на предупреждения Юрия…  
  
— Ты можешь поспать в моей комнате, если хочешь.  
  
Виктор приоткрыл рот в неуловимом и тихом удивлении, от которого сердце Юри пропустило удар. Тёмные круги под глазами стали ещё более заметны, когда он медленно моргал, воспринимая и обрабатывая полученную информацию. Может быть, немного согласовывая её.  
  
— Я не хочу навязываться.  
  
— Ты не навязываешься. Я предлагаю, — Юри не знал, откуда взялась эта новообретенная смелость, особенно, когда он чувствовал, что вспыхнет в любой момент. — Ты выглядишь уставшим. Я могу положить гостевой футон, и, как минимум, у меня будет тихо. Я крепко сплю.  
  
Виктор смотрел с сомнением, с надеждой. Он повернул ладонь так, что пальцы Юри заскользили по прохладной коже и остались на ладони. Пальцы Виктора согнулись, пока не коснулись руки Юри, самая нежная поддержка, которую когда-либо в жизни ощущал Кацуки.  
  
— Ты уверен? Юри, я…  
  
— Уверен, — ответил Юри. Он перевёл взгляд на небо, не в силах больше смотреть на Виктора, когда он…  
  
…ох, его взгляд, которым он смотрел на Юри, был просто нечестным. Даже если это было на краю видимости, где всё было размыто из-за того, что там не было стёкол очков, он знал, что это правда. Так что Юри отдёрнул руку и поднялся на ноги, стоя над Виктором и смотря вниз. От тяжести взгляда, направленного на него, он нерешительно дёргал хвостом, но Юри  _никогда_  в жизни не был уверен больше, чем сейчас.  
  
Он протянул руку.  
  
— Вставай. Не засыпай на крыльце.  
  
Виктор сел, потянувшись к руке Юри, как к магниту. Для человека с его фигурой он был удивительно тяжёлым, но Юри в любом случае поднял его — даже если Виктор в конце навалился на него, и они чуть не упали  _вместе_  на крыльцо.  
  
— Прости, прости.  
  
Если бы это случилось в любое другое время, в любую другую ночь, то Юри мог бы подумать, что Виктор переступает границы, держась к Юри ближе необходимого. Но круги под его глазами были слишком тёмными, а ноги — просто ватными, чтобы Юри смог думать о чём-то ещё, кроме правды — Никифоров был уставшим, простым и понятным.  
  
Ушки Юри смотрели назад, даже когда он обвил рукой талию Виктора, держа в вертикальном положении и провожая обратно внутрь.  
  
— Постарайся не упасть на меня, хорошо?  
  
Виктор не ответил. Потребовалось достаточно много времени и усилий, чтобы довести его наверх мимо двери в зал, где Юрий, вероятно, уже спал, к убежищу — в комнату Юри. Виктор зашипел, когда волосы попали на сгиб чужого локтя; Юри взвизгнул, когда тот наступил ему на ногу. Но к тому времени, когда он привёл Виктора в свою комнату и уложил на кровать, он не стал оспаривать своё решение. Однако он ушёл, прежде чем Виктор мог запротестовать, убежав к бельевому шкафу, хвост судорожно дёргался за спиной при ходьбе.  
  
Когда он вернулся в комнату в темноте с неудобным свёртком футона в руках, Виктор свернулся калачиком на матрасе Юри, полностью одетый. Руки были засунуты в вывернутую наизнанку олимпийку, длинные ноги прижимались к телу.  
  
Он спал.  
  
Юри вздохнул.  
  
Комната Юри была маленькой. По существу, у него было очень мало места — ровно для футона, чтобы положить его между кроватью и столом, и ни дюйма больше. Набитый рулон, может быть, высотой в три дюйма, традиционный и не совсем удобный для сна, но этого было достаточно. Юри был уверен, что привыкнет за день или два.  
  
Он бросил нервозный взгляд на кровать, но Виктор не двигался. Юри сложил очки и положил их на стол, а после минутного жаркого спора с самим собой, снял джинсы и залез под одеяло, голые ноги заскользили по льняным простыням. Сейчас он был даже рад осенней ночи, которая была достаточно холодной, чтобы он мог заснуть на простынях…  
  
Виктор открыл глаза в мутной темноте. Он неуместно встряхнулся, как от странного чувства страха, когда просыпаешься где-нибудь в незнакомом месте, и его рука соскользнула с кровати, когда он опёрся на неё, почти упав в процессе.  
  
Юри протянул руку с футона и сжал чужие пальцы.  
  
Виктор сжал в ответ.  
  
— Юри?  
  
— Я рядом, — сердце Юри внезапно застучало в горле, он внезапно почувствовал себя странно и беззащитно, хотя его голые ноги были не видны Виктору.  
  
— Ты… ты на полу? Юри! — Виктор приблизился на дюйм к краю кровати, и внезапно появились более важные вещи, чем тот факт, что на Юри были только футболка и трусы.  
  
Юри сел на колени и приподнялся, слепо потянувшись руками, пока не коснулся груди Виктора, а затем  _подтолкнул_.  
  
— Виктор, останься.  
  
Виктор замер, протестующий звук соскользнул между зубов.  
  
— Нет, — настаивал Юри. — Останься здесь. Тебе нужна кровать. Тебе нужен сон.  
  
Юри не давил слишком сильно, но это, похоже, не имело значения. Виктор опустился под его прикосновением, как свинцовый груз, тщетно протестующе хныкая, как капризный ребёнок, которого укладывали спать. Его глаза были широко раскрыты и умоляли в темноте, Юри было слишком просто притворится, что он этого не заметил — ну, как минимум, ради Виктора.  
  
Со стороны Юри это была… борьба.  
  
А затем одеяло соскользнуло с его спины и упало у лодыжек, и ноги Юри оказались открытыми и беззащитными для воздуха, а хвост прерывисто хлестал из стороны в сторону, и он отступил и отдалился, но…  
  
Виктор лёг на край матраса, всё ещё полностью одетый. Рука, которая была засунута в рукав куртки, свисала над полом и тянулась, даже когда его глаза были сфокусированы и закрылись.  
  
Юри был вне его досягаемости, и это, казалось, его совсем немного беспокоило. Юри чувствовал движение чужих пальцев на расстоянии одного волоска от него.  
  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказал Юри, застонав и тяжело вздохнув.  
  
Виктор снова беспокойно зашевелил пальцами.  
  
— Юри, — произнёс он и больше ничего не сказал.  
  
Юри вздохнул.  
  
Виктор потянулся ещё немного. Костяшками он задел мягкий купол ушка Юри. Тот вздрогнул и поёжился, когда Виктор вздохнул, как будто он нуждался в прикосновении к Юри больше, чем во сне, и…  
  
Юри закрыл глаза и решился.  
  
Он схватил подушку и передвинул её поближе к ножке кровати. Подогнул одно из одеял под себя, чтобы тело приподнялось ещё на дюйм от пола, так что Виктор мог свободно положить свисающую с края руку на его голову. Это переходило черту, Юри знал — но если Виктор лучше выспится, а Юри сможет сохранить дистанцию, которое уже было между ними, разве он мог этого не сделать?  
  
С взволнованного сердца Юри свалился огромный камень: полегчало от довольного бормотания Виктора, даже если ощущение чужих пальцев у основания ушек было каким угодно, но не успокаивающим. Электризующим, может быть. Оно заставляло Юри выгибаться и мурлыкать, это было настолько  _не похоже_  на Юри, но ему удалось устоять.  
  
Но всё же.  
  
Юри распознал момент, когда Виктор проваливался в сон, когда вес его ладони на голове Юри стал тяжелее и каким-то образом… привычным. Именно тогда Юри, наконец, обрёл покой в прикосновении Виктора, довольно задремал в ожидании момента, который обещал Юрий, когда сон Виктора станет беспокойным, тревожным.  
  
Этого так и не случилось.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
Когда Юри проснулся утром, Виктор всё ещё спал, его рука до сих пор свисала с края, а пальцы запутались в волосах Юри. Он был осторожен и нежен, высвобождая их; положил руку Виктора на матрас, чтобы она не ощущалась свинцовой тяжестью, когда тот проснётся. Он свернул свою постель и положил в угол, на цыпочках подошёл к своему шкафу и оделся так тихо, насколько мог.  
  
Перед уходом он обернулся. Задумался. Юри развернул своё одеяло и укрыл им Виктора, едва заметно улыбнувшись, когда Виктор устроился поудобнее и, наконец, повернулся лицом к стене.  
  
Юри тихо смеялся, когда взял рюкзак, поправил очки и выскользнул из комнаты.  
  
Для него не было сюрпризом, что Юрий до сих пор спал, хотя внизу места были заняты в основном посетителями, завтракающими традиционными блюдами его матери в столовой. Юри нырнул на кухню, чтобы быстро попрощаться с матерью и уплести небольшую миску риса и яйцо, не беспокоясь покидать свой уголок на кухне, пока не закончит. Юри накинул на плечи пиджак около двери и вздохнул, выходя в оживлённое октябрьское утро перед тем, как выкрикнуть прощание родителем. Толпа завсегдатаев тоже выкрикнула свои пожелания, их голоса тянулись за ним.  
  
Это утренняя пара была раньше, чем остальные, и Юри перелетел в быстром темпе через мост к кампусу. Он был небольшим, разбросанным по большей части Хасецу (что не очень многое говорило), но здания были довольно новыми и ухоженными, и Юри даже нравилось, что ему приносила удовольствие учёба в родном городе.  
  
И если он и хотел учиться в Америке несколько лет назад, то это стало давно забытой мечтой. Его родителям была нужна помощь в управлении онсеном, а домашнее изучение английского его вполне устроило. Может быть, когда-нибудь он поедет туда на практику, но это в будущем, если всё-таки случится.  
  
Так как, несмотря на то что Хасецу был обычным приморским японским городком, в последние годы он несколько расширился. Послушать, что говорят его родители, так за последние десять или пятнадцать лет был приток иностранцев — сначала медленно, просто парочку тут и там. А затем больше, студенты, которые необъяснимо ищут небольшой институт Хасецу, а не культурный в Токио или исторический в Киото. У Юри не было лучшего объяснения, чем у его родителей, но он был рад этому — так он встретил своего лучшего друга около года или двух назад, когда Пхичит переехал сюда из Тайланда.  
  
Пхичит, который ждал его, когда Юри подошёл к возвышающемуся корпусу, держал телефон в руке и был одет в яркую красно-жёлтую толстовку, которая лучше бы смотрелась на улицах Харадзюку. Но это был Пхичит с яркой и особенной улыбкой, как солнце.  
  
— Юри!  
  
Юри улыбнулся, поднимая руку в приветствии. А затем он поймал острый взгляд Пхичита.  
  
— Юри, что такое я слышу о том, что ты гуляешь вокруг кампуса с горячим безухим иностранцем, и  _почему_  я услышал это не от тебя? — хотя Пхичит идеально надул губы, блеск в глазах у него не выражал ничего другого, кроме  _гордости_. — Разве я тебя ничему не научил?  _Сначала_  ты такими вещами делишься со мной.  
  
Юри застонал, потому что,  _конечно_ , все в кампусе, вероятно, уже знали о Викторе. Как кто-то мог  _пропустить_  его? Чертовски высокий, идиотские серебряные волосы…  
  
— Юри, не смотри так мрачно! — Пхичит обнял Юри за плечи, дружелюбно и заботливо с близостью, которая редко была у Юри. Но Юри никогда не видел, чтобы Пхичит не обижался, никогда не видел, чтобы у Пхичита были ушки и хвост. Пхичит всегда был таким. Всегда был… больше похожим на других одногруппников Юри. Больше похож, чем когда-либо Юри. — Ты даже не сказал ещё «доброе утро», знаешь.  
  
— Д-доброе утро, — пробормотал Юри, ведомый Пхичитом к двери и по коридорам к аудитории, в которой  _Юри_  помогал преподавателю, а  _Пхичит_  учился. — Я не пытался это  _скрывать_ , я даже не знал его до вчерашнего дня…  
  
— Но Сынгиль сказал, что видел вас держащихся за руку и в месте для пикников. Вау, Юри. Я не знал, что вы так быстро двигаетесь. Возмутительно, — голос Пхичита был тёплым, дразнящим, но всё же заставил Юри занервничать. О нет. Сколько людей их видело?  
  
— Я даже не могу заставить Сынгиля заговорить в классе! — возразил Юри. — И он сплетничает с тобой?  
  
— Сынгиль рассказывает мне всё, я не знаю, почему тебя это до сих пор удивляет. Хватит о нём, а побольше о  _тебе_  и о том  _парне_.  
  
Юри споткнулся о порог аудитории, тут же попав под обстрел пятнадцати пар любопытных глаз, которые только сдерживались от вопросов, потому что не знают Юри также хорошо, как Пхичита. Ушки Юри прижались к голове. Так или иначе, но старшекурсники уважали же выпускников?  
  
Юри поймал Пхичита за яркий рукав и потянул в сторону, хвост метался, когда он раздражённо бросил сумку на стол.  
  
— Если я обещаю рассказать после пары, ты обещаешь не выкладывать это на YikYak?  
  
— Юри, — ответил с жалостью Пхичит. — Это уже  _на_  YikYak. Именно оттуда я это в первый раз и узнал, — замученного вздоха Юри, по-видимому, достаточно, чтобы изменить мнение Пхичита. — Но я понял, что не должен об этом говорить. Как минимум, по СМС. Хорошо?  
  
Это было примерно также хорошо, как Кацуки думал первоначально.  
  
— Хорошо. После пары.  
  
— Я куплю тебе молочный чай, — пообещал Пхичит.  
  
— Лучше попробуй поучаствовать в разговоре, — мягко заворчал Юри. — И прекрати разговаривать с Сарой в конце, когда  _знаешь_ , что я слышу тебя.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо! — весело ответил Пхичит, когда вернулся на своё место — рядом с Сарой точно так, как ожидалось. Юри улыбнулся про себя; он чертовски хорошо знал, что Пхичит будет болтать всё занятие, несмотря на то  _что_  сказал Юри. Но следует отдать ему должное, потому что, по крайней мере, Пхичит  _притворялся_ , что не разговаривает, и замолкал каждый раз, когда ловил подозрительный взгляд Юри все полтора часа лекции.  
  
Настоящего профессора не было здесь вообще, казалось всё, что его волновало, это болтовня в аудитории.  
  
Ох, что ж. Когда всё было сказано и сделано, это не имело смысла. Юри хотел учить детей, а  _не_  студентов университета. От них зависело сколько внимания они обращали на него, и они могли игнорировать его на свой страх и риск.  
  
После всего, Юри остался один, разбирая бумаги.  
  
Пара закончилась ближе к середине утра, и к тому времени, когда Юри собрал сумку и ждал Пхичита, его желудок напомнил о себе протестом против небольшого съеденного завтрака. Предложение Пхичита о молочном чае начинало звучать более притягательно с каждой секундой.  
  
Юри поправлял ремешок на рюкзаке, когда Пхичит взял Юри за руку.  
  
— Итак. Кафе кампуса или к Минако?  
  
— Кафе кампуса, — ответил Юри без раздумий. Пхичит медленно моргнул, удивлённый — Юри потёр носком кеда плитку на полу, ушко повернулось в сторону, а потом обратно. — Послушай, это сложно.  
  
— Хорошо, — Пхичит только решительно кивнул. — Тогда давай прогуляемся, и ты мне всё расскажешь, — они пошли к выходу из аудитории, и, когда они подошли к к главному зданию кампуса, Пхичит, наконец, спросил: — Так как его зовут?  
  
Юри сглотнул, резко рассмеялся и ответил: — Виктор Никифоров.  
  
Пхичит даже сбился с шага. Юри шагнул вперёд один, пошатнулся и обернулся, ушки навострились, и…  
  
Пхичит на него смотрел широкими глазами, открыв рот, с тихим шокированным взглядом и необъяснимой тревогой, которую Юри не мог понять, но казавшуюся ужасно знакомой.  
  
— О, — сказал Пхичит. — Чёрт.  
  
И Юри посмотрел на своего друга, человека, которого он знал почти два года, и вдруг что-то встало на свои места.  
  
Перевод студента без видимой причины в Хасецу. Его сильная связь с Сынгилем. И этот  _взгляд_  от упоминания имени Виктора.  
  
Сердце Юри упало в живот.  
  
— О чёрт.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
— Дело не в том, что я не хотел тебе рассказывать, — сказал Пхичит позже, держа стакан от Calpis в руке. Он и Юри решили после всего не идти в кафе кампуса, а направились в сторону моста Хасецу. Было легче открыто говорить, когда можно было не беспокоиться о том, что одногруппники могут подслушать о той странной реальности, в которой оказался Юри. — Мне просто…  
  
— Запретили, — закончил за него Юри. Он отхлебнул чая с молоком, стерев конденсат пальцами. — Пока я не получу своё имя, верно?  
  
Выражение лица Пхичита превратилось во что-то виноватое, но не злобное. Он коротко посмотрел на Юри боковым зрением и робко улыбнулся.  
  
— Он тебе всё рассказал, да?  
  
— Угу, — Юри болтал ногами над мостом, бёдра не доставали до самой нижней перекладины. Руки он положил на третью; невозможно было упасть, когда Юри взглянул вниз на воду. Почему казалось, что Виктор был более честным с ним в первый день знакомства, чем его друзья и семья всю жизнь?  
  
— Ты сказал, что они остановились у тебя?  
  
Юри прислонился лицом к прохладному металлу перил.  
  
— Да. Но это было странно. Юрий не дал ему лечь в одной с ним комнате. Я даже не думал, что это будет проблемой.  
  
Пхичит помрачнел.  
  
— Нет, там определённо что-то не так. Жертвы  _всегда_  заботятся о нуждах Бойцов. Это тяга. Это просто… есть, — Пхичит выдохнул. В этот момент, лампочка, казалось, зажглась над его головой, и он бросил подозрительный взгляд на Юри. — Но ты говорил мне на прошлой неделе, что гостиница забита, и твоя мама сходит с ума. Так где тогда спал Виктор?  
  
Поймал. Юри проклял тот факт, что он так легко покраснел под вниманием.  
  
— Ааа, эм…  
  
Но Пхичит выглядел  _довольным_.  
  
— Юри! Вау! Ты всё же спал с ним!  
  
Юри зашипел, уши опустились. Хвост хлестнул Пхичита по спине так сильно, что они оба зашипели от боли.  
  
— Что? Нет! Пхичит, у меня всё ещё есть ушки!  
  
— Да, ладно, может быть, ты не  _переспал_  с ним, но ты точно  _спал_  с ним! — Пхичит убрал одну ногу из-под перекладины и повернулся полностью к Юри, прижавшись боком к перилам. — Это так непохоже на тебя! Юрий бесился? У него не было права, так как он сам выгнал Виктора, но всё ещё…  
  
— Я не знаю, я не знаю! — запротестовал Юри и спрятал лицо в руках, всё ещё сжимая бутылку молочного чая в руках. Она затрещала и заскрипела от его хватки, костяшки побелели. — Я фактически не  _спал_  с ним, я просто уложил его на свою кровать. Я спал на полу. На футоне. Понимаешь.  
  
Пхичита это не остановило.  
  
— Должно быть что-то ещё. Он весь был сосредоточен на тебе вчера, Юри. Мне Сынгиль рассказал. Мы замечаем такие вещи, понимаешь.  
  
— Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что Сынгиль сплетничает о моей личной жизни, — проворчал Юри в пиджак, заглушая голос тканью.  
  
Ухмылка Пхичита стала дерзкой и заинтригованной.  
  
— Личной жизни?! Юри, давай! Ты скрываешь это от меня! — он потянулся ткнуть пальцем Юри в рёбра, и Юри взвизгнул, захихикал и заёрзал, но безрезультатно.  
  
— Я имею в виду эт-это, как оборот речи! Пхичит,  _перестань_! Пхи… ахахаха!  _Пхичит!_  
  
— Юри, ты мой лучший друг! Мне нужно знать о тебе всё! У тебя пылкая любовь!  
  
Юри развернулся и ударил Пхичита в плечо бутылкой с молочным чаем.  
  
— Ну же! — смех Юри угас в тёплых размышлениях. Он не понимал, как сильно ему надо об этом поговорить, пока кто-то не дал ему такую возможность, и… и Пхичит, кажется, тоже не сердился.  
  
Юри вытащил ноги на мост и повернулся к Пхичиту. Нравится или нет, но у него было ещё две пары сегодня и тренировка с Минако после обеда. У него оставалось только несколько минут, прежде чем он должен будет пойти на лекции по теории обучения и учебной психологии.  
  
— У меня всегда была пылкая любовь, — тихо признался Юри. Пхичит растерявшись наклонил голову на бок. — К его катанию, в смысле. Я никогда не думал, что узнаю его лично. Он лучше, чем я надеялся. Хотя сбивает с толку.  
  
— Сбивание с толку может быть полезным, — с улыбкой сказал Пхичит и снова посмотрел на океан. — Я нечаянно использовал принуждение на моей семье налево и направо в Таиланде. Мой репетитор предложил поехать тренироваться с Лилией Барановской. Из-за неё я встретил Сынгиля. Это был самый странный и самый запутанный месяц в моей жизни, прежде чем мы поняли, что мы пара.  
  
— Как вы поняли? — тихо спросил Юри. — Как ты? Как он?  
  
— Есть определённые знаки, — ответил Пхичит. — Жертвы могут, к примеру, подсказывать что-нибудь.  _Подталкивать_ людей. Обычно только под большим стрессом или под сильным наплывом чувств. А у Бойцов иногда выходит что-то типа… случайных вспышек магии. По мелочи.  
  
— Как в Гарри Поттере?  
  
Пхичит рассмеялся и бросил на Юри косой взгляд.  
  
— Я не знаю, полагаю? Никогда с этим не сталкивался. Но я  _точно_  несколько раз подталкивал свою сестру. Мой репетитор связался с Лилией, и вот я тут. Она научила меня всему, что я знаю. Ну, и Мари с Минако тоже, — Пхичит затих. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Юри. — Мари не будет счастлива.  
  
— Знаю, — пробормотал Юри. Он стукнул бутылкой на перекладинам, глухой металлический звук зазвенел в ушах. — Однако не говори ей. Я не знаю, что происходит. Мне нужно пару дней, чтобы разобраться.  
  
— Каким бы я был другом, если бы сказал что-либо? — любезно спросил Пхичит. Он протянул руку и похлопал Юри по плечу, а затем нежно погладил между ушами. Юри издал протестующий звук, но не отодвинулся, пока Пхичит не потянул пушистый кончик. Он громко запротестовал, и Пхичит засмеялся. — Как бы то ни было, я надеюсь, что это сработает. Знаю, это сбивает с толку, но, думаю, ты будешь в порядке. Никогда не думал, что встречу Виктора Никифорова лично. До меня доходили слухи, так что я не пойду устраивать битву с ним или что-то подобное. Только если они не начнут её первыми.  
  
Пхичит подмигнул. Вопреки голосу разума, Юри хотелось бы увидеть, как Юрий попытается подраться с Пхичитом.  
  
Юри улыбнулся, когда поднялся на ноги и предложил руку другу. Пхичит рывком поднялся, стукнувшись плечом о плечо Юри привычным и знакомым движением.  
  
— Хорошо, пора идти. Я ещё немного прогуляюсь у катка, а потом пойду на статистику.  
  
— Передай привет Юко от меня, — сказал Юри, кивнув.  
  
— Конечно. Повеселись на паре.  
  
— Брр!  
  
Они оба рассмеялись, и Юри пошёл обратно в колледж.  
  
Если бы он остался, то мог бы увидеть на другом конце моста, пронзительные голубые глаза сосредоточились на Пхичите, когда он на мгновения задержался в ожидании. Увидел бы, задумчивый прищур Пхичита в ответ. Мог бы увидеть, что Пхичит поднял руку Виктору в приветствии, прежде чем беззаботно развернулся и ушёл.  
  
Увидел бы, слегка растерянное выражение лица Виктора, когда он отступился и тоже ушёл.  
  
Он также не увидел мальчика на другой стороне улицы с наушниками на шее, который наблюдал за ними всеми — он остался совершенно незамеченным.  
  
Юри не увидел этих вещей. Может быть, это было к лучшему.  
  
Но, в конце концов, у судьбы, похоже, был свой способ наверстать упущенное, был кто-либо к этому готов или нет.


End file.
